


Wedding from Hell

by Mondaycoupleforever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondaycoupleforever/pseuds/Mondaycoupleforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia's getting married and Clarke and the rest of the gang are all going away for the week in order to properly celebrate the joyous occasion. What could possibly go wrong? Between meeting her brother, who is infuriating at time and charming at others. Being harassed by the inn's owner, who simply won't leave her alone. And finally the pièce de résistance finding a dead body, this truly was the Wedding from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The perfect getaway

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying my hand at a mystery story, let me know what you think of the first chapter. The setting is inspired by the show Harper's Island, if you've seen it don't worry it's only the setting I've taken inspiration from, this story won't be a bloodbath like the show. Enjoy!

I hated flying, the idea of having no control over my surroundings and having my faith placed in the hands of a stranger seemed unnatural. Then again that might have nothing to do with flying, but the fact that in general I had a hard time trusting people. I hadn't always been like that, I used to be more trusting, but being betrayed by the person closest to you tends to darken one's heart. I had always looked up to my mother; she had a great career and a great marriage or so I thought. Five years ago I went to surprise her at the hospital and caught her kissing another man.

That's when my world fell apart, not only did I find out my parents marriage was falling apart, but I had to be the one to tell my dad. He was devastated, he loved my mother; he knew they were having problems but never in a million years had he ever imagined that she was looking somewhere else for affection. My father and I moved out and I didn't speak to my mother more than a handful of times that first year. She tried to apologize multiple times, but I didn't recognize her anymore, how could the women that raised me to be upright and honest do something like that.

After that I almost gave up on my dream of becoming a doctor. I no longer wanted to be anything like my mother. The fear that always being busy at work was what drove her to do what she did made me turn away from my aspirations. My father, however, refused to let me give up. He knew that what pushed me to be a doctor was never my mother's influence, but my desire to help others. So eventually I got over the pain, because if my father could, I needed to find it in me to do the same. It was still difficult to sit and eat lunch with my mother, but I did once a month as we tried to fix our relationship. However, my lack of faith in people didn't go away, four years of med school and I had only gone on a handful of dates, unable to give anybody a real chance, too afraid I would be betrayed again.

I didn't let anyone in until I meet Octavia, she became my roommate in my second year of school, and she was so persistent in wanting to be friends that she eventually broke down some of my walls. Then I was introduced to Jasper and Monty who had been friends with Octavia since high school, and I found some faith in people again. Octavia had a very difficult childhood; her father was never in the picture and a couple of years ago her mother passed away. She was practically raised by her big brother, but despite all of this she still managed to be happy all the time. She was full of life and lived everyday to the fullest. I started believing in love again the day Octavia meet Lincoln. I had never seen two people so in love, not since I was a kid and my parents were actually happy together.

Our group got bigger over the years; Harper joined our ranks through Monty. They met in one of his labs and she fit in quite well. And later on, Maya started hanging out with us when her and Jasper got together. Now we were all on our way to a wedding, Octavia's wedding to be more precise. On Christmas Eve Lincoln had gotten down on one knee in front of Octavia and all her friends. Octavia didn't even give him the chance to say anything, and I knew he had prepared something because I had the unfortunately joy of hearing his rehearsed proposal multiple time until Lincoln was fully satisfied with the content. As soon as she saw the ring she screamed yes at the top of her lungs and jumped into his arms.

They had decided on a short engagement, set the date for the following May, a week after her brother was set to return to the country.

'I can't believe that after four years I'm finally going to meet your brother.'

'I know, I'm really happy he's finally out of the army. He's going to be arriving on a flight after us, so I promised we would wait for him until taking a boat to the island.'

'That sounds like a plan.'

Bellamy and Octavia didn't have much money growing up, so Bellamy signed up for the army as a way to put both of them through school. With the promise of military service, the government paid for Bellamy's schooling giving him the chance to work and pay for Octavia's. She was grateful for everything he had ever done for her, and couldn't wait to have him back in the same town as her. He had met Lincoln the last time he was in town, Octavia had been pleasantly surprised to discover that it wasn't the first time they had spoken. When Lincoln decided that Octavia was the only women for him, he had sought out Bellamy to get his approval. Turned out he had to work to gain his support. Bellamy claimed he knew nothing about the man so he didn't see why he should give him permission to marry his little sister. So for three months Lincoln wrote to Bellamy everyday telling him about himself and his life with Octavia. Until one day Bellamy finally replied saying that anyone willing to work that hard to get his approval, which was in no way needed considering Octavia being Octavia would always do whatever she wanted no matter what Bellamy said, was worthy of his little sister. I had found the whole thing hilarious when Octavia had shared it with me, and a little disappointed I hadn't been around to meet the mysterious Bellamy Blake. Unfortunately I had been away volunteering for a hospital on an island in Michigan. Mackinac Island was beautiful and had a very cosy inn that was surrounded by a beautiful forest. It was the perfect location for the wedding, when I had showed Octavia's pictures she had agreed right away. Lincoln and O didn't have much money, but I had already spoken to the inn's owner and got a really good deal for the reception hall and the rooms for an entire week.

'Clarke are you ok?'

'I'm fine, I really just don't like flying.' We were on our final descend and I could see my knuckles turning white as I gripped onto the armchair for dear life.

'Then why did you suggest this place for my wedding, you knew you would have to flight out again to get there.'

'Yes, but I knew you would love the place, what's a little discomfort if I get to make my best friend happy.'

'Well I appreciate it, this week is going to be fabulous.'

Bellamy's plane landed two hours after ours and we were all waiting for him at the marina. I had seen many picture of Bellamy over the years, both from when they were younger and also a few he sent back to Octavia from his time in the army. I had always found him attractive; I would be a fool not too. He was tall, his skin much darker than my own which gave him a brooding look, making him all the more attractive. However, what made him really irresistible for me were his freckles that covered his cheeks it made him look vulnerable. I knew I wasn't the only one that found him attractive, the girls he walked pass when he came into the marina all did a double take, he knew he was attractive and it was clear that he loved the attention. Octavia had warned me about him, that he was a total player, had been since high school. I was prepared to be on my guard and not take notice if he decided to use his charms on me. However seeing him now I had the feeling it was going to be a more difficult task than I had initially imagined.

'Bell!'

'O!' Both siblings ran towards each other, it was obvious to everyone how much they had missed each other and how much they both loved the other. I had never felt sad about being an only child until this moment, to have someone care so much about you, someone you could always turn too, it was a beautiful thing to witness.

'This is the gang, you've meet everyone before except for Maya Jasper's girlfriend and Clarke.'

'Nice to meet you Maya, it's lovely to see Jasper was able to find someone that could deal with his craziness.'

'Hey I take offense at that.'

'Are you denying you're a mad genius?'

'Of course not, it's true I have my moments. I've got to say its great to have you back.'

'It's good to be back. Ah and this is the infamous Clarke Griffin, my sister talks about you all the time.' I blushed at the comment, I hated that he affected me so much. I presented my hand to him, figuring a handshake was the appropriate way to go. However Bellamy had other intentions, he carefully took hold of my hand and bent down to place a gentle kiss on it. God he was smooth, I quickly pulled my hand away before my blush spread from my cheeks to the rest of my face.

'Only good I hope.' Oh my god I was flirting, what was wrong with me. I needed to get control back, but Bellamy seemed to have other ideas.

'The very best, allow me to take your bag.' Before I had time to refuse he had grabbed my suitcase and was moving towards the boat. Octavia approached me and place a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

'I warned you didn't I, I don't think he can help himself. I've got to admit I've never seen anyone get under your skin so fast, I'll be keeping my eye on the both of you.'

'Don't be ridiculous O, as if I would ever be interested in your brother, and anyway this is your day or should I say your week. Come on let's go.'

The boat ride to the island took a little over two hours, I managed to keep my distance from Bellamy most of the trip, but after catching up with his sister and Jasper and Monty he found his way next to me.

'Are you avoiding me princess?'

'Princess?' He shrugged, as if the word had just slipped out of his mouth unintentionally.

'You fit the look.' I wasn't sure if I should be insulted by his comment or not.

'Excuse me.'

'What it's clear that you've had an easy life; Octavia mentioned your mom was a doctor and your father an engineer. You've probably had stuff handed to you most of your life without having to work for them.'

'You don't even know me.'

'True, but I know people like you, just make sure you don't hurt my sister when you get bored of playing charity.' What the hell had just happened, at first he was charming and now he was acting like a complete ass. Monty or Jasper must have mentioned my parents or something, brought up that they were wealthy. But that didn't excuse his behavior; I loved Octavia like a sister, and I owed her so much for saving me from keeping everybody at arms length. I didn't hang around her out of pity. Maybe he was just playing his big brother role and making sure everyone in Octavia's life only had the best of intentions towards her, but that did not give him the right to judge me. I wouldn't start a scene for Octavia's sake, but I decided from that moment on, no matter how charming Bellamy appeared to be he was actually just a jackass.

'Look, I don't know what crawled up your ass, but don't think for one second that because you know a few things about me and my upbringing that you can claim to know and understand me. I suggest you go back to your sister now before the hand you kissed decides to meet with your face.' He smirked at me, but took my advice and walked away. I wasn't going to let Bellamy Blake ruin my week with my friends.

As soon as we entered the inn I could see just how happy Octavia was with the place.

'Oh Clarke it's beautiful.' The owner Finn Collins and his wife, Raven, greeted us as soon as we entered.

'Clarke it's so nice to see you again, this must be the lovely Octavia and her husband to be Lincoln.' Finn was just as I remembered him from last time, very warm and welcoming. Last time his wife wasn't around, and now she was hanging in the back with a scowl on her face. They made a very peculiar couple. 'You're our only guests for the entire week so feel free to treat the inn as if it were your own home. We have prepared everything as requested for your meal tonight. A fancy get together, as a prelude to the events to come during the next couple of days.' Finn winked at me, I was sure he was probably just doing so because we had been planning a bunch of special activities for Octavia to take place during the week, but I couldn't help but feel that he was being overly creepy.

'If you need anything you can ask anybody in our staff, let me make a few introductions.' He called his employees out into the main hall, so we could put faces to the names. First there was the housekeeper, Anya; then the cook John Murphy; a maid that couldn't have been more than sixteen years old, Charlotte; the grounds keeper, Dax and finally the bartender Wells Jaha. Out of the bunch I only found Wells to be welcoming, he was smiling brightly at me and I couldn't help but return his smile.

'Anya will show you to your rooms, Clarke can I have a word.' I noticed his wife give him a look before exiting the room clearly angry at something. I looked behind me and Bellamy was giving me an odd look.

Finn brought me into his office in order to go over the plans for the week. He was always finding excuses to touch me and I noticed his eyes linger more than once on my breast. No wonder his wife was angry I couldn't be the first girl he gave such attentions to. I eventually managed to escape and was ecstatic to finally be alone in my bedroom. Between Bellamy acting like an ass, Finn being overly attentive and the slightly scary looking staff it had made for an exhausting afternoon.

I finally emerged from slumber around 5 o'clock and got ready for diner. I hesitated a little before getting dressed. I had brought a nice red dress, but it was a little revealing and I wasn't sure I was comfortable wearing that with Finn around. I knew Octavia would chastise me for basing my decision on the world around me rather than on what I wanted. So I put on the dress and planned on keeping my distances from Finn.

The evening went well, Octavia was pleased with the menu and she especially loved having people cater to her every needs. Lincoln took her out after our meal for a moonlight walk, and the boys took off with Harper and Maya up to god knows what. That meant Bellamy and I were left alone around the table, I wasn't sure why he was sticking around, it was clear that he didn't like me very much.

'Clarke can I have a moment of your time.' Great he was back to being charming Bellamy, I wonder how many different personalities this guy had. I noticed Finn coming towards me, I needed to escape and fast.

'Sure, but let's go to the bar.' Bellamy shifted his gaze towards Finn and I wondered if he understood more than he let on. The bar area was in the next room, and as I made my escape I noticed Finn's eyes on me, but he made no move to follow.

'Hey, Wells was it?'

'Good memory, what can I get for you pretty lady.'

'I'll have a rum and coke, thank you.' Bellamy walked up behind me and ordered the same. Wells got busy with our drinks, and I was starting to get curious about what Bellamy wanted to talk about.

'I see anywhere you go you gather men's attention.'

'Please your one to talk, I've seen the way women look at you.'

'And how is that?'

'Don't act like you don't know, you relish in the attention.'

'And you don't?'

'Not really, most men that are attracted to me don't care to find out what's in the inside. Wait that reminds me of someone I've met recently, ah yes, you.'

'About that I owe you an apology.'

'Really you don't say.'

'I made a rash judgement on you based on something Jasper said and you didn't deserve it.'

'Might I inquirer what lead you to think I was a spoiled brat whose sole purpose in life was to take advantage of your sister.' Bellamy looked really uncomfortable, it was clear he was being sincere in his apology. He normally was so assertive; apologies clearly weren't his strong suit.

'Well Jasper did mention your parents, but it's when he started talking about the inn and how you managed to get a really good deal that I started to get suspicious. He mentioned that you probably got help from your parents and I wondered why you would do such a thing; maybe you expected something in return. Look I know its no excuse, but Octavia means everything to me and I tend to assume the worst when it comes time to protect her.'

'I'm not sure anything you just said makes any sense, what could I possibly want from your sister that would require me to bribe her with promises of a luxurious wedding. But since you've been away for a long time and might have forgotten how a normal friendship functions I might be inclined to let this pass.' So much for my promise to myself to only see Bellamy as the jackass he was. It was just impossible to resist those dimples.

'That's very generous of you princess.'

'I thought we had established that I am not a princess.'

'Yes, but it still suits you, if only for the fact that you are beautiful just like I would assume a princess to be.'

'So now that you don't think I'm using your sister you're back to shamelessly flirting with me.'

'I don't see you complaining.' He raised his eyebrow daring me to say otherwise. I couldn't believe after all the shit he had said; I was still failing for his tricks. I didn't approve of how he approached me before, but it was easy to forgive him since in his mind he was only looking out for his sister.

'If you don't mind me asking what changed your mind?'

'Well first Octavia overheard what I said to you on the boat and gave me an earful. But to be honest I figured out how you got such a good deal as soon as I noticed the way that guy Collins was looking at you. That guy would clearly do anything to get into your pants.' I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous is comment was, but even if I hadn't felt Finn's eyes constantly on me since my arrival looking back on our first meeting I realized I should have sensed something back then. When I had asked permission to take pictures of the inn he was more than willing to show me around, when I had told him I was looking for a wedding venue his smiles and pleasant features had immediately disappeared only to return when I mentioned it was for a friend. He had invited me to diner, but I fortunately had the good sense to decline. Before I left he had insisted on talking about the cost for holding such an event and I had been surprised by how cheep it was, looking at it now Bellamy might be right. From the moment I had met Finn all he had done was with the purpose of getting a chance to sleep with me. I felt utterly disgusted, especially now that I knew he was married.

'You didn't know? It's so painfully obvious, heck I'm sure his wife noticed. You might want to lock your door at night in case she decides to come and murder you in your sleep for trying to steal her husband.'

'But I didn't do anything.'

'You don't have to Clarke, one look at you and any sane man would try anything to get a chance with you.' He was making me blush again, but I didn't want to give Bellamy the satisfaction, so I discreetly turned away from him. 'I really didn't know, I would have never accepted his offer if I would have. It makes me feel so cheep.'

'Why? You're not doing anything wrong, it's not like you encouraged him.'

'Why do I get the feeling you often take advantage of your good looks.'

'You think I look good?'

'Don't change the subject.'

'Well I have been known to accept free drinks once in a while.'

'You're pathetic.'

'What if women want the pleasure of my company it's the least they could do.' I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but the way the corner of his lips were slowly merging into a smile I figured he was exaggerating. 'So friends.' This time he held out his hand and I gladly shook it, sure he could be an ass at times, but I had also acted like a bitch at times when my friends were being treated poorly, so I could understand where it came from.

'Come on Romeo let's go find our friends, I've got a feeling we might end up having to get them out of trouble.'

'You wouldn't be wrong to think that, did they ever tell you the story about how they almost blew up the science lab when we were in high school.'

'No, but you can tell me all about it while we look for them.' Octavia had already told me that story, Monty had apparently made a mistake in his calculation, and it had resulted in Jasper not having any eyebrows for a good month. Despite already knowing the story, I wanted to hear Bellamy tell it, I got the feeling he would be great at retelling it. We searched the entire first floor and were about to move onto the second when we heard loud voices coming from the office. Curiosity over took us and we made our way closer.

'How stupid do you think I am. I knew something was up as soon as I saw the bundle price you gave this group, seeing the girl Clarke it's clear what your motivation was.'

'Honey calm down you're overreacting, you know this time of the year we don't get many clients I was just trying to make sure we weren't empty for the entire month. I promise nothing is happening.' Bellamy smirked at me, he was right the wife had noticed the attention Finn was giving me.

'You better watch yourself, we both know this wouldn't be the first time.' I placed my head in my hands ashamed, wishing I had figured out what his intentions where towards me before. The voices suddenly stopped and footsteps approached the door. Bellamy quickly dragged me away into the other room.

'Shit that was close, well princess I get the feeling this is going to be a very interesting week.'

'This isn't funny.'

'I beg to differ, it's hilarious.' He was right the whole thing was so ridiculous it was impossible not to find the humor in it; I couldn't help but join him in laughter.

'She's coming this way.' This week was going to be hell if I couldn't get the Collins couple off my back. Between avoiding Finn attentions and avoiding Raven's distrust I wouldn't be able to get a moment of peace. Unless Raven was convinced I had no interest in her husband.

'Kiss me.' I looked up at him, and for the first time since we met Bellamy was speechless. 'Come on, I'm sure you've kissed girls for less, I'll buy you a drink after I promise.' Bellamy smiled at that and just as Raven walked into the room he complied and leaned down. He kept the kiss chaste, I was grateful for that because if he had not I wasn't sure I could have stopped myself from taking this further. His lips were soft and moved in perfect sync with my own for the brief moment the kiss lasted. He quickly pulled away and looked at me oddly before turning his attention to Raven.

'Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt the two of you.' Raven was smiling, it would seem my genius plan was already working. Now I only needed to make sure this didn't reach Octavia's.

'Wait Raven, could you please not mention this to anyone, you see Octavia doesn't know and this being her big day I wouldn't want her to hear I was with her brother unless it was coming from me.'

'Of course, your secret is safe with me. Carry on.' She winked at me and left in a far better mood than she had arrived.

'Well that's one way to avoid being murdered in your sleep.'

'Thanks for that.'

'You're welcomed, now I believe you own me a drink.'

We walked back towards the bar, all ideas of finding Monty and Jasper forgotten. When we entered the room we noticed Wells and Murphy in a heated debate, Charlotte was trying to pull them apart. As soon as they noticed us enter, they became very silent. Murphy whispered something before walking out of the room, quickly followed by Charlotte who shot us an apologetic smile.

'Is it just me or has this entire place gone totally crazy.'

'Maybe it's something in the air.' Our laughter filled the room; it was a sound I could get used to hearing. We shared another drink; Wells was giving me flirtatious smiles and Bellamy made it is mission to make fun of me for it. I was surprised by how well we got along. Once we got past judging each other and actually got to know one another, we were capable of having intelligent discussions. Finn crept into the room later in the evening, but the rest of our friends showed up making it impossible for him to make a move. We slowly parted ways and everyone went to sleep. I lingered a little longer; still curious about the fight I had witness earlier.

'So what was that about?'

'What?' I knew Wells knew what I was taking about, but he clearly wanted to avoid the subject.

'Between you and that guy Murphy.'

'Nothing, just a disagreement about something, nothing to worry you're pretty little head about.' Was that all I was, pretty with no substance, men they were all imbeciles. Except Bellamy, he had actually spend time this evening getting to know me instead of just staring at me like I was a prize to be won.

I tried my best to get some rest, but I was restless most of the night; I woke up around six in the morning and wasn't able to go back to sleep. I blamed the series of weird events that had happened the previous day. A run would do me good; I grabbed my shoes and the map of the island they had given each of us when we arrived. There was a path that went all along the island; hopefully the run could shake me out of the strange mood I found myself in.

I made my way down the stairs, it was quiet in the inn everybody was probably still asleep. I went out the back door and would have past right by the body, but the light of the rising sun caught on Wells watch making me look away from the path ahead of me towards the side of the building. Wells was lying dead in a bed of roses. Being in medical school I had seen my fair share of cadaver, but nothing like this. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lungs; I fell to the ground not wanting to look at the body any longer. The first person to emerge was Murphy; he was probably working in the kitchen when he heard me scream. He didn't make a move towards me rather return into the inn as soon as he noticed Wells' lifeless body. He soon came back out, this time accompanied by Finn and Anya. Anya tried to get me to get up, but my body felt like stone unable to move, it wasn't until Bellamy showed up that some of my sense returned to me. He came straight for me and held me in his arms until I was ready to move on my own again. Bellamy wanted to bring me back in without taking a look at the body, but I needed to see. I needed to make sure I hadn't imagined it all, but right where I had first seen him Wells' remained never to move again. The police was called, and we were all interview.

'My name is officer Miller and I will be in charge of the investigation. I know this is rather unpleasant, especially considering your reason for being on the island, but I need to ask you a few questions.' He asked generic questions to all of us, the kind of stuff I had seen many times on detective shows, it felt rather different when it was happening to you. I didn't know if it was because everyone else seemed to be paired up except me, but Bellamy never left my side. It was oddly reassuring to have him next to me; I was very grateful regardless of the reason he was doing it.

'He was arguing with Murphy.' Bellamy was the one to bring it up, I had completely forgotten about that still overwhelmed.

'Do you know what they were arguing about?'

'No, I asked Wells about it when everyone went to bed, but he said it had to do with a disagreement but he didn't want to discuss it any further.' Miller wrote down a few notes in his booklet. He told us to remain in this room before leaving to interview the rest of the staff. In the meantime the local doctor arrived to examine the body.

'I'm so sorry O, if I hadn't suggested this place we probably wouldn't be dealing with something like this so close to your wedding.'

'Clarke you can't be serious, none of this is your fault, it's not like you could have known. Don't feel bad, I'm sure everything is going to be ok.'

Miller returned an hour later, and he seemed pleased with himself.

'We still need to do some blood work, but as of now the doctor has ruled this an accidental death. Charlotte confirmed that Wells had gotten drunk last night, and he probably fell from the balcony on the third floor where we found an empty bottle of whiskey and his jacket lying on the ground.'

'What about the fight he had.'

'According to John Murphy they were fighting over a girl, a local girl in town, we're going to go interview her later on. Apparently she had recently chosen to be with Murphy, and this lead Wells to turn towards alcohol. So you can all go back to your celebration.'

'You seen Clarke it was just an unfortunate accident, now what's on our schedule for today.' Something was bothering me, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was off. However, Octavia didn't need to worry anymore than she already had, so I put on my best fake smile and decided not to think about any of it until later.

'Well I don't know what the guys are going to be up to, Jasper is in charge so I'd like to apology to the rest of you ahead of time. As for us girls, we have a lovely day planned at the local spa, so go get ready we leave in an hour.' Before I could leave to go up to my room, Bellamy grabbed hold of my arm.

'Are you ok princess?' The look of concern in his eyes almost made me forget all my worries.

'I don't know, but I will be for Octavia.'

'You know where to find me if you need to talk.'

'Thank you Bellamy.' I was about to leave, but I backtracked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'I'll see you later.'

The spa was not relaxing at all for me; instead of being able to let go my brain was working a mile an hour. I keep seeing the body in my mind, but no matter how many times I replayed my discovery in my head I couldn't figure out what was out of place. It wasn't until we got back to the inn and I slipped outside to look at the place that Wells had met his end that the pieces finally fell into place. The body was wrong. I ran up the stairs and knocked on Bellamy's door. He was only wearing a towel around his waste when he opened the door and the sight of him left me a little breathless, but if anyone were to ask I would blame it one the run up the stairs.

'Clarke what happened?'

'The body it was wrong.'

'I don't understand?'

'If Wells had accidentally fallen his body would have been closer to the wall, but I found the body further out. To reach such a distance by falling is very unlikely, he would have had to be…'I couldn't say the words.

'Pushed, he would have had to be pushed.'

'I think he was murdered.'


	2. Murder most foul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter two is up, sorry it took so long. I'm considering making the chapters shorter so I can update faster; let me know if you have a preference. Also it's my first time writing a story in the first person, so if you notice any discrepancies please let me know.

Bellamy gave me a puzzled look, probably trying to determine if I had gone completely crazy. If anybody had come barging into my room claiming a murder had been committed while all indications pointed to a simple accident I would also be wary of them.

'How can you be so sure he was murdered? Maybe he jumped?' I wanted to deny the possibility, but Bellamy was right. If Wells had jumped it would account for the distance he was able to reach while falling. 'Miller mentioned a girl, people do crazy things when they're heartbroken.' Also true, Bellamy was making a lot of sense, but something was still nagging at me. The whole thing felt wrong.

'Did Wells look like a guy that was heartbroken? He spent the entire night flirting with me and I noticed him sending a few lustful looks in Harper's direction. A man in love, even if heartbroken, doesn't act that way. Plus Murphy's super creepy, how can we trust anything he says.' Bellamy sat down on his bed, brushing his hair back with his hand. At least he hadn't laughed me out of his room yet. As I let Bellamy ponder my words, I started feeling slightly awkward standing in the middle of his room as he sat before me in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. I let my eyes roam over his well-defined chest; years in the army had led him to have quite the impressive six-pack. I also noticed a few scars that were probably a terrible reminder for him of the years he spent in service.

'Clarke! Clarke are you even listening to me.' My eyes snapped back to his immediately, I was embarrassed at having been caught openly ogling him. The smirk on his face made it painfully clear he was fully aware of what I had been up to. 'You know if you want to continue the kiss from earlier I'm not opposed to offering my services again.'

'Shut up Blake this is serious.' I tried to stand my ground, but my heart was beating like crazy inside my chest. He made a move towards me, and I slowly backed into the door. He gently grazed my collarbone with his finger, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind.

'Have it your way princess, but you can't deny you're attracted to me.'

'Just go put a shirt on, and some pants, we can talk more after.' His smirk never left his face as he grabbed something to wear and started to change in front of me. I turned around just as he dropped the towel to the floor. I was finding it more and more difficult to keep my mind focused on the reason that had initially lead me to Bellamy's room. I needed to remain level headed, and find out what really happened to Wells in order to make sure my friends were safe.

'You can turn around now.'

'Are you going to listen to me or are you going to just keep pocking fun at me? I have other people I can go to for help.'

'I'm surprised you didn't.' I was startled by his admission and wondered the same thing. Why hadn't I gone to anyone else for help? Granted Octavia would have been the obvious choice to confide in, but I would never burden her with these thoughts during her wedding getaway. Monty and Jasper were both smart and would have been more than willing to help me out in proving my ridiculous theory. They probably would love the idea of being entangled into a mystery and yet I hadn't even given them a second thought when I realised murder might be involved. My gut reaction had been to find Bellamy, even after only knowing him for such a short amount of time I trusted him. It was the first time, in god knows how long, that I was able to trust someone so quickly after meeting them. I wasn't sure what it was about Bellamy Blake, but despite his arrogance, I got the feeling that when things got tough he would always be there helping the people he cared most about.

'You have military experience, if there's a murderer out there I need someone that can protect me.' I gave him a defiant look daring him to call me out on my obvious lie, but he remained silent.

'So what do we do now?' I stared at him blankly; did this mean he believed me?

'You have a theory, no matter how ridiculous it sounds, that could be true and I have no intention of letting Octavia stay here if Wells was indeed murdered. So how do we prove he was murdered?' I held back a smile, he might not believe me yet but he was at least going to help.

'Well, you're right he could have jumped, I'm a reasonable women I'm not going to discount what you said just because I think otherwise. In order for me to assess whether or not that's the case I would need to see the body and examine it.'

'Can't we just go ask the medical examiner, I'm sure they would have the answers you need?'

'If they even have one, look I've worked at the hospital in this town before and they have one doctor and he's in his 70's, that's why med students, such as myself, are asked to volunteer. I'm not saying he doesn't know what he's doing, but if you want me to stop talking about murder I'm going to need to see the body myself.'

'Fine we'll go speak with officer Miller tomorrow morning and ask.'

'Really, you think he's just going to let us see the body. He's probably going to laugh at us and tell us they have everything well in hand. If we're going to do this, we're going to have to do it ourselves.'

'I didn't know you had criminal tendencies. What do you suggest Bonnie, that we break into the morgue later tonight?'

Finally, he was getting it.

'Oh my god Clarke, I was joking.' He might have been but I wasn't, I needed to see the body for myself to put these doubts to rest. I knew how ridiculous my plan sounded, and if Octavia found out about it she would probably blame my craziness on the fact that I always looked for the worst-case scenario in order not to be let down. I would normally agree with her, but this time was different, someone had died and if something else happened while I stood by and did nothing I would forever blame myself.

'Bellamy you have nothing to worry about, they probably don't even lock the doors out here. We'll go and eat with everyone, then excuse ourselves early and take a little walk into town.'

'What happens when we get caught?'

'I'll take all the blame I promise.' I smiled, not that I believed a man like Bellamy would ever risk doing something like this just because a pretty girl asked him to, but because I knew he was enough of a gentleman not to let me do this on my own.

'Fine, but if something goes wrong and I say we stop you have to promise to listen to me.'

'Deal.'

'And none of this reaches Octavia's ears until we have something concrete. I will not have this wild goose chase ruin my sister wedding.' I took offense that he would think I would ever do anything to put Octavia's happiness in jeopardy, but I held my tongue. Getting him to agree was hard enough, I didn't see any reason to create trouble and risk him changing his mind.

I left Bellamy in his room, to go get ready for diner. I felt much better after having shared my concerns with someone.

-:-

I tried to enjoy diner, but every time a staff member came into the room I couldn't help but size them up and wonder if they had it in themself to take someone's life. Bellamy was siting next to me and he keep trying to bring my attention back to the conversation. It was obvious that despite agreeing to help me with this whole murder business he didn't actually believe any foul play had occurred. As diner progressed Finn and Raven came in to make sure we were doing all right after the events from the morning. Raven was circulating around the table, as Jasper was holding Finn's attention with questions about Wells. As Raven approached me I felt Bellamy's hand on my lap, I could see the grin on his face as he keep talking to his sister, not even glancing in my direction.

'Clarke how's everything?' From her position behind my chair Raven had a clear view of Bellamy hand, she gave me a knowing smile.

'Everything is perfect thank you Raven; you and your husband have really done a great job. Octavia is very happy.'

'I'm glad to hear that, if you need anything please let me know. Finn's pretty busy dealing with the terrible business with Wells so I'll be taking over the arrangements for the rest of the week.'

'Your help is very appreciated, thank you Raven.' I wondered if she was pushing Finn out of the wedding planning just to keep him away from me, I had hoped the Bellamy ruse would be enough to gain her trust and show her that I had no interest in her husband.

As she moved on to talk to Octavia and Lincoln, Bellamy bent down to whisper in my ear. 'It seems like Raven's still doesn't fully trust Finn around you, seriously Clarke you should keep your distance from him he looks a little too obsessed.' I glanced back towards the man in question, Jasper was still talking to him, but it was clear he was getting frustrated by the conversation and wanted to get away. He kept looking back towards me, narrowing his eyes at Bellamy. I felt shivers run up my back.

'Your right, the further away from him the better.' The look of worry that was on Bellamy's face faded away as I agreed with him and he returned to his conversation with his sister.

It was getting late and I was anxious to get to the body so I could finally lay my concerns to rest. I faked a yawn and started acting as if I was tired. Octavia, bless her soul, picked up on my signs pretty rapidly and gave me an out.

'Clarke, you look exhausted, why don't you go to bed early. After what you witnessed this morning you deserve a good night sleep.' Octavia was such a great friend, I was glad to see her looking so happy being here with Lincoln and all our friends. She deserved the best, and I was beginning to worry my concerns would end up screwing that up.

'I think I'll do just that, I'll see you all tomorrow. O, I booked us an appointment at the local hair salon so we can do some test with your hair to get ready for the big day.'

'Perfect.'

I couldn't do it; I couldn't drag Bellamy down with me. It was bad enough that I was walking out on dessert; I couldn't let Octavia's brother do the same. I was good at being on my own and not depending on anybody, I could do by myself. I don't need Bellamy to hold my hand when I break into the morgue to examine the dead body.

Who was I kidding, I was terrified to go on my own, but I would because nothing was more important than keeping my best friend happy.

Before I got up to make my exit I dropped my spoon on the floor right next to Bellamy's foot, as we both bent down to pick it up I took advantage of our isolation.

'You know what forget everything I told you earlier; I'm probably just being paranoid. Octavia might have mentioned it, but I have major issues when it comes to trusting people. I'm always imagining the worst. I'll get a good night sleep tonight and I'm sure my mind will have settled down in the morning.'

'Clarke, what are you trying to pull. You and I both know how freaked out you were earlier.' I should have known Bellamy was too smart to fall for such a simple lie.

'I'm not trying to pull anything, it's like you said maybe he jumped. Thank for listening to me earlier, I'll see you in the morning.' As I got up Bellamy tried to grab hold of my hand but I was to quick for him, I exited the room as fast as I could before Bellamy could stop me. Stage one of the plan, making my escape from diner, was a success now all I needed was to change. The dress I was wearing was not the ideal attire for breaking into government owned property.

As I made my way up the stairs I noticed John Murphy and the little Charlotte speaking in hush tones. Those two were clearly up to something, maybe they knew more about Wells death than they were letting on. Murphy spotted me watching them and glared at me until I turned away embarrassed. They were all crazy that was the only logical explanation, even Raven seemed a little off. Who would put up with a husband who's constantly hitting on guests.

I was just about to go into my room, when Finn called out to me. I hadn't heard him come up the stairs behind me; the idea that he could sneak up on me was freaking me out a little.

'Finn, I was just about to turn in, can this wait until the morning.'

'I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Finding Wells body this morning must have been very difficult on you. I can understand that you want to be strong for your friend, but if you need someone to talk to my door is always opened.' He gave me a smile that I'm sure he thought was alluring, but it was really just a turn off.

'Thank you Finn that is very kind of you, but I'm ok really no need to worry.' I turned my door handle hoping he would understand that I was done with this conversation, but apparently he saw that as an invitation to place his hand on mine.

'I can stay if you need me to, if you're still shaken up.' This was getting too disturbing for my taste; his wife could show up at any moment, did Finn not care at all that she could catch him with another girl.

'No really I'm fine.' My tone was firm, and a little angry, that was enough to shake him up. He let go of my hand and started walking away after wishing me a good night sleep. What the hell is up with this guy? Bellamy's right he is way too obsessed, for whatever reason he has taken a creepy liking to me.

As soon as I changed I made my way back downstairs, making sure not to be seen by anyone. I didn't have a flashlight with me, but I figured my phone would do a descent job of lighting my path into town. As I closed the door making as little noise as humanly possible I felt a presence behind me. A scream escaped my lips before I could stop it and a large hand covered my mouth before I could make any more sounds.

'Clarke it's just me, calm down.' Relief washed over me as I realised my captor was Bellamy. He released his hold on me only to spin me around so I could face him.

'Fancy seeing you here Clarke, weren't you going to bed?'

'Bellamy what are you doing here, go back inside and enjoy the evening with your sister. I was just going for a little walk, no need to worry.' He wasn't buying it.

'Clarke I'm not an idiot I know you still plan on going to the morgue. I told you I would do this with you, why are you sneaking off on your own.'

'Because it's stupid, I'm sure it's nothing and I don't want to get you into any trouble. I can do this on my own, I don't need anybody.'

'Of course you don't need anybody. You're a strong, brave princess. But the thing is Clarke you don't have to do it on your own, I'm right here. Now we either go together or we walk back into the inn together. It's your call, but if you think for one second I'm letting you do this alone you're crazy. Octavia would never forgive me, plus I get the feeling you have a tendency to attract trouble, it's best if I stay by your side.'

Bellamy was speaking to me with a light joking tone, but his eyes were fierce and serious, he would never let me go by myself. But what shook me to my core was what he said you don't have to do it on your own; my father had once spoken the same words to me. When I was at my most vulnerable and still refused to talk about everything that was bothering me in regards to my mom, he was there holding onto me as best he could telling me he was there for me. I hadn't wanted to show him how sad I was because of my mother's actions, because I knew it was hard enough for him to deal with it. But he saw it anyway and told me we were in this together.

I didn't want to let Bellamy in; he made me fell vulnerable when I wanted to be strong. Octavia was always telling me how being in love was having the courage to expose yourself completely to the other person. Bellamy made me want to shed all my layers of bullshit so he could see me, really see me.

'Ok.' That was all I managed to blurt out. Bellamy let me go and we walked side-by-side holding our phones outwards so we could light our path, not saying a word.

Bellamy finally broke the silence about ten minutes after we had left the inn. I was grateful for it, because my mind was pulling me in some many different directions that I felt it was going to explode.

'How come it took you so long to come out, I was afraid you had already left when I came outside and couldn't find you.' I was ashamed to tell him the truth; that Finn had managed to corner me, especially since he had just warned me to stay away from him.

'Finn happened.' Even in the dark, I could feel Bellamy tense up next to me at the mention of Finn.

'Did he try something?'

'No, nothing like that, he just wanted to talk.' Probably because that's the only thing I allowed him to do, I was pretty sure at this point that if I gave him the green light Finn would do a lot more than just try something. 'He did try to take hold of my hand, the whole thing makes me feel so dirty.'

'If he tries anything Clarke, and I mean anything, even if you think it's an innocent gesture you yell for me.'

'Really, you'll just show up out of the blue like in a superhero movie. I'm impressed Mr. Blake I didn't know you had that kind of skill.'

'Oh princess you have no idea.' The awkwardness from my attempted escape finally passed and we were back to our bantering. I was glad Bellamy had seen through my lie and followed me, I'm not sure if I would have had the guts to do this on my own. Being in the woods at night, I could almost feel the darkness suffocated me.

Lights appeared in the distance, getting brighter as we approached the town. The whole place gave off an eerie vibe I hadn't experience my first time here. It was probably because of the mystery surrounding Wells, but I suddenly felt like I was plunged into an Alfred Hitchcock movie. I half expected someone to jump out from the darkness with a knife in hand.

-:-

As I predicted breaking into the morgue was a piece of cake. Contrary to what I had predicted the door wasn't left unlock, but Bellamy's rebel teenage years had taught him a few tricks and he picked the lock with ease. He raised an eyebrow at me, and despite not wanting to admit it I was pretty impressed.

The body was easy to find, it was the only one in the entire morgue. I looked around the room for a pair of gloves, before beginning my examination of the body. It felt weird to be looking over Wells body like this; he had been so alive the day before. I needed a few minutes to block everything out and get into doctor mode.

Bellamy just stood by the door, playing look not saying at word.

The first thing I needed to check was the damage to his legs, if Wells had jumped because he was heartbroken as Murphy claimed, his legs would have taken the brunt of the impact. He had some cuts and bruises, but no broken bones. His arms were also covered in small scrapes. At first glance it appeared that the source of these wounds was the thorns from the bed roses he fell into, but as I took a closer look it became clear that these injuries were scratches made by another person. This wasn't definite proof that someone else was on that balcony with him; he could have gotten these before last night. As I continued to examine the body, it became clear that the local doctor had ruled his death an accident because of his head injury. The wound was so deep and wide that even an incompetent doctor could properly identify it as the cause of death. But this was not the type of injury that was caused by a fall, especially not from the height Wells had been pushed from. This was it, my proof that I wasn't crazy. This injury couldn't have occurred in a fall, he was hit over the head with something sharp and then probably pushed over the edge in order to make it look like an accident.

Shit, shit, shit…this could not be happening.

Yes I had known something was off, but deep down I had hope that I was wrong, that we could just go back to celebrating Lincoln's and Octavia's wedding.

But no, I just had to be right. What was I supposed to do now? I turned around to face Bellamy, he took one look at me and he just knew. Knew that what I had been rambling about in his room earlier in the evening was actually true. Wells had been murdered. It was a real possibility that the culprit was at the inn at this very moment with the people she cared most about in the world.

'Bellamy.' My voice cracked, I was scared, this was no longer a theory, this was happening. There was a murderer on the loose. 'What do we do now?'

He walked towards me and grabbed my face in his hands. 'Clarke don't fall apart on me now, you can do this. We will figure it out, but I need you to not freak out right now.' I took a deep breath and regained my sense.

'Explain to me exactly what you found.' I briefly explained why I was now convinced beyond any doubt that this was murder; Bellamy didn't doubt my words even for a second. Already forming a plan of action.

'Ok first we're going to go find Miller, then I'm getting my sister the hell away from this place.' I nodded that made sense, warn the law then get out of harms way.

As we made our way outside it started to rain, Bellamy and I both turned towards the sound of thunder just as a huge lighting strike fell from the sky. I wasn't one to believe in signs, but if I were I would say that this one was pretty ominous. We shared a look and started walking a little faster towards the police station. Bellamy slipped his hand in mine, gripping it hard, the heat coming off him giving me more comfort than I could have imagined possible considering the situation. I squeezed his hand, hoping that this small gesture would show him that we were in this together and we would solve this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make Wells injuries sound as realistic as possible, but I'm no doctor, so if it sounds weird sorry I tried my best. Please leave a review, they are a great motivator, plus it gives me a sense of what you like about the story so I can improve it.


	3. Into the storm

By the time we made it through the doors it was well past ten o’clock. I was surprised to find Miller still siting at his desk working, but apparently not as surprised as he was to find us dripping wet in the middle of his police station. 

‘What the hell happened to you guys?’

‘It’s a long story, we don’t have time for it right now, we need to get back to the inn. Wells was killed it wasn’t an accident. Clarke can explain it to you on the way, but we have to go now.’ Trust Bellamy to get straight to the point. Miller didn’t look as stunned as I would have thought he would be at the revelation that we figured there was more to Wells death. I glanced at his desk and saw that there were picture of the body and murder scene all over the place. Despite what the doctor had told Miller it was clear that he had also believe there was more to the story. 

‘Do I want to know how you came to that conclusion?’

‘Probably not, but it would appear you came to the same conclusion.’ I indicated the files on his desk, which he tried to cover up.

‘It’s my job to consider all possibilities, not yours. Now I understand that what happened this morning might have shaken you up, but I can assure you none of the evidence I have collected points to any crime haven taken place.’

‘Well you haven’t been looking hard enough.’ 

‘What Clarke meant to say is that we might have stumbled upon some new evidence that would point to the contrary.’ Miller didn’t look convinced, I’m sure for him we probably looked a little crazy right now. Yelling wouldn’t get me anyway, so I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. 

‘All I ask is that you hear me out.’

‘You have a minute to convince me.’ I briefly explained to him, just like I had done with Bellamy, what initially lead me to think he was murdered. Telling him in order to be sure I needed to see the body. I considered leaving the breaking into the morgue part out of the story, for all I knew he could lock us up and then we would have no way of warning Octavia, but in order for him to believe me he needed the full truth. 

‘I’ll just pretend I did not just hear you say you broke into a government owned facility, but do go on.’ When I explained to him how the wounds on his body couldn’t all be attributed to his fall his shoulders sagged in defeat. 

‘I have been suspecting for some time that our local doctor is near retirement, I guess this proves it. You mentioned you’re a medical student, can I trust that everything you just said is accurate.’ 

‘You can call my school if you want, but I’m the top of my class, I’m 100% sure that Wells was murdered.’ 

‘Officer Miller come in.’ His radio on his desk drew his attention away from us.

‘You did good princess.’

‘Thanks, what do you want to do now?’

‘I say we leave, it could be as simple as someone having a grudge against Wells, but I don’t want to take any chances, you and Octavia need to get off this island and be somewhere safe before I lose my mind.’ 

‘Both of us, that’s sweet I didn’t know you cared.’ Bellamy seemed to realize what he just said and I noticed a slight blush appear on his cheeks. 

‘Well of course you’re her best friend and you’re the one that figured everything out, it’s not like I would leave you behind.’ He was rambling and boy if he didn’t look cute doing it. 

‘Ok let’s go we have to hurry.’ 

‘What’s going on?’

‘That was the mainland there‘s a big storm coming in, with multiple fog warnings, no boat is going to take you off this island if we can’t get you to the harbour before it sets in.’ 

‘What? You’ve got to be kidding me.’

‘It’s too dangerous to cross if we can’t see anything.’

Bellamy looked terrified and he wasn’t the only one, the idea of being stuck on the island was scary. What if we got too close to the murder and he came after us next.

‘Here’s the deal, since we don’t know if we can get you home in time, I suggest we don’t mention anything to anyone at the inn. I’ll come in and pretend I was on my way to warn you of the storm; you two act as if we didn’t have this conversation. It’s best we keep it under wraps so the murderer doesn’t suspect anything. I know your worried for your family and friends, but if too many people find out it could cause a panic and that’s never good.’ 

Bellamy and I nodded our understanding at his instructions. I wasn’t thrilled with the idea of not being able to warn my friends, but Miller assured us that he would be spending the night at the inn if he was unable to get us off the island in time. 

The drive back towards the inn was tense, nobody was speaking, and there was an undeniable nervous feeling in the air. Bellamy started fidgeting the closer we got to our destination; I grabbed hold of his hand to try and calm him down. The rain was coming down harder and the fog was starting to set in. It wasn’t looking good, we could barely see ten feet ahead of us or behind, and we were on dry land. There was no way we were leaving tonight; the look of anguish Miller sent my way confirmed my fears. 

‘Do you think you can convince the girls to have a slumber party in your room, if we can’t tell them I need to know Octavia is safe with you.’ 

‘Of course, I’m sure she would be more than happy to have some girl time, but they might already be asleep when we get there.’

‘I don’t care wake her up if you have to, pretend you’re scared of the storm or something and Clarke promise me no more detective work, I don’t want to see anything happen to you.’

‘I promise.’ She had never had a boy worry for her the way Bellamy was, it made her heart melt a little.

‘Same to you, I know you’re worried about Octavia but don’t go playing hero, some of us care about you.’ He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

‘I promise.’ 

‘Ok we’re here, why don’t the two of you enter first and then I’ll ring the bell and go speak with the owner. Then I’ll ask him to gather you all in the main room.’ 

As I suspected everybody had gone to sleep when we entered the inn, they had given us keys in case of such emergencies so we didn’t have to knock. As Bellamy and I parted ways in front of my room, I reluctantly let go of his hand.

‘Stay safe Clarke.’

‘You too.’

As soon as I entered my room I quickly changed, it would be suspicious if I came down soaking wet considering I had left for bed hours ago. Then I sat at the end of my bed, anxious as hell, as I waited for someone to come knock at my door. 

It didn’t take long until we were all gathered, Miller did a really good job of making it look like he had come all the way to the inn because of a storm and that he would be hanging around because the weather had gotten too bad for him to return to town. Raven and Finn graciously offered him a room. I grabbed Octavia and the rest of the girls on our way back up to fulfill my promise to Bellamy. He nodded gratefully at me, as he saw me ushering the girls back into my room. 

‘I’m so sorry O, it seems this whole week is turning into a nightmare. As soon as the weather clears maybe we should consider leaving this place, we can find somewhere else for you guys to get married.’ The three girls all stared blankly at me as if I turned into some kind of three-headed monster. 

‘Clarke you can’t be serious, I know what happened to Wells was tragic, but I’m not going to let a little bad weather keep me from marrying Lincoln.’

‘I’m not talking about cancelling the whole thing, but maybe we can move it somewhere else. I’m sure I can get something together last minute. I could call my mom for help.’

‘What’s going on Clarke, you would never involve your mom in something like this, what aren’t you telling us?’

‘It’s nothing really, it’s just this place gives me the creeps. I want your wedding to be spectacular and I just feel that this place has become tainted.’

‘You’ve been putting on a brave front all day, but finding Wells body affected you more than your letting on, isn’t it?’ I hated lying to Octavia, but I knew if I played the card of the scared friend she would up and leave as soon as we were able. Once we were safe off the island I could tell her the truth, she would understand that all Bellamy and I wanted was to keep them safe. 

‘Finding his lifeless body shook me up, the last thing I want is to disturb your wedding, but I need to get off this island O, please.’

‘Oh Clarke of course, anything for you.’

‘Thank you.’ 

‘I’ll start making calls in the morning to see if I can find another venue for Saturday, we’ll get you away from here Clarke, and make sure Octavia has a great day. Don’t worry we’ve got this.’ 

‘Thanks Harper.’ 

It was almost two in the morning and sleep still refused to come. Luckily the rest of my friends had managed to find some peace despite me dropping the bombshell that we needed to get off this island as soon as possible. I moved from my spot on the floor, haven given my bed to Octavia, and quietly made it to the door. I made sure to lock up behind me before making my way to Bellamy’s room. I hesitated before knocking, he was probably asleep and I didn’t want to bother him. However, my need to see him was stronger than my fear of bothering him. He opened after the first bang on the door clearly he couldn’t sleep either.

‘Clarke, what’s wrong? Is Octavia ok?’

‘Yeah, she’s fine all three of them are locked in my room. Can I come in?’

‘Of course, I’m sorry.’ He moved out of the doorway giving me enough space to walk pass him. 

‘I convinced Octavia we should leave as soon as possible, she thinks that the shock of finding Wells was too much for me to handle so she agreed it would be best to leave. We’re not over reacting are we? I need you to tell me that were doing the right thing and not ruining Octavia big day for nothing.’ I had been holding them back but now tears were falling freely and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I knew I needed to be strong for my friends, but I was crumbling.

‘Princess.’ Bellamy voice was only a whisper in my ear as he wrapped me in his arms. ‘We are, this is for the best, and I will stand by you no matter what happens. If Octavia gets angry when she discovers the truth, I will take the blame you won’t be alone in this, I promise.’ 

He didn’t complain and continued holding me, smoothing me until my tears dried up.

‘I should probably go back to my room.’ 

‘Are you going to be ok?’

‘I don’t know.’ If I was going to have to be brave for everyone else, I decided right now and then that with Bellamy at least I would be honest. 

‘I’ve got an idea, come on.’ He dragged me into the hallway, after grabbing two pillows from his bed as well as a blanket. He set them up on the floor just in front of my room.

‘This way we can keep on eye on them and you don’t have to be alone.’ For the first time in what seemed like forever a genuine smile appear on my face.

‘Thank you.’ Bellamy covered us both in a blanket as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt so safe with him that I could feel myself finally relax and my eyelids were getting heavy as sleep claimed me just as Bellamy was promising that he would keep us all safe no matter what. 

-:-  
My eyes fluttered open far too soon for my taste, but I was glad to have at least been able to sleep a few hours. I was expecting to be greeted only by Bellamy but three curious girls were looking down at me with huge smiles on their faces. I removed my head from Bellamy’s side, and tried to stand up, but Bellamy’s strong grasp on my hips was holding me in place. Octavia was giggling and Maya and Harper were trying hard to contain their excitement. Bellamy the traitor was still asleep next to me, leaving me on my own in front of the firing squad.

‘Well I guess you found comfort with a different Blake last night.’ 

‘It’s not what it looks like.’

‘Really Clarke, because to me it looks like you and my brother are wrapped in each others arms.’ 

‘O, I’m sorry, I wouldn’t do that to you, I know how important your brother is to you.’

‘Relax Clarke I’m not mad, it’s nice to see you go to someone for help instead of keeping everything inside. I know you think you can do everything on your own, but if you give it a try you’ll see how nice it is to have someone to depend on.’ She was right, Octavia had been telling me for years, but until Bellamy I had never been inclined to let anyone in, too afraid of the consequences. 

‘Plus I can’t think of two people that are better suited.’

‘You can’t be serious, we just met.’

‘And yet here we are.’ My cheeks were burning in embarrassment, she was right. We had just met and yet I trusted him with my life.

‘We’re going back to our rooms to get dressed, I’ll see you at breakfast.’ That meant Jasper and Monty would soon be made aware of the position they had caught me in, I wasn’t ever going to hear the end it. As soon as the hall was empty, I felt Bellamy squeeze me. That bastard was awake, probably heard the whole exchange too.

‘Bellamy Blake were you fake sleeping just now.’ He opened his eyes, no sign of fatigue in them and fully alert, oh yes this man was an ass, but I couldn’t bring myself to mind as he smiled sheepishly back at me. 

‘Guilty as charge, but you can’t really be mad at me can you? Trust me it would have been worst if they had known I was awake. I’m sure I’m going to get an ear full from Octavia as soon as she gets the chance.’

‘Not good enough Mr. Blake, you totally abandoned me, what happened to we’re in this together.’

‘I will protect you against any murderer that appears but you can’t honestly expect me to face three of your girlfriends, which include my sister, this early in the morning.’ He actually sounded afraid, which was incredible endearing. 

‘Wait till Monty and Jasper hear of this, they won’t let you off that easy.’

‘I forgot about those two, I’ve know them longer than you and they’re probably going to take your side in this, aren’t they?’

‘Well they have a tendency to be overprotective if they feel the need to be.’

‘Great, I should have just left you alone.’

‘I think it’s too late for that.’ I hoped he understood the double meaning in my words, it wasn’t just about comfort anymore, he meant something to me and I hoped that he felt something for me too. His eyes bore into mine as he started leaning towards me. His lips were so close, but he stopped before they could touch, hovering.

‘Clarke are you sure? I don’t think I could back down if we start something, I need you to be sure.’ As a reply I closed the distance between us, finally tasting his lips again. I hadn’t wanted to admit it, but I had been craving them since our short kiss the previous night. We pulled apart far too soon, startled by the sound of someone running up the stairs. It was Miller and he looked distraught.

‘Your both up good, I need the two of you to follow me.’ This couldn’t be good. As we made our way down to the first floor I could see through the windows that the storm hadn’t calmed down, in fact it looked much worst then last night. Miller noticed, as I stood fixated on the rain.

‘Your not going to be leaving anytime soon, sorry.’ Bellamy took hold of my hand as we continued to follow Miller into the kitchen. Lying on the table was Charlotte, no sign of violence on her body, but the paleness of her face made it evident that she was dead. I turned away from the body, holding onto Bellamy for dear life.

‘I’m sorry to have to ask you, but I need to know how she died. At the moment you’re the only two peoples I can turn too, I would prefer not to create a panic.’ 

‘How did this happen, who else has seen the body?’

‘Nobody, she was in my room when it happened.’ 

‘Describe to me everything that occurred so I can assess what happened.’

‘She showed up in my room about an hour ago, said she needed to tell me something important about Wells death. Then suddenly she was gasping for breath, she feel to the floor and started seizing, I was about to go get you when it stopped. I checked for a pulse but she was already gone.’

‘She was probably poisoned, I can’t know for sure by what until we run test, but that seems like the most likely explanation.’

‘Are you sure she couldn’t have died of natural causes? She’s been suffering from seizures her entire life, could it simply be…’

‘What a coincidence, you are kidding right?’

‘If anything I would say it means that the person responsible knew of her condition and wanted it to look like an accident. You said she came to you, she probably knew something about Wells death and the person responsible got rid of her before she could say anything.’

‘Something is going on in this place and wee need to figure out before someone else pays the ultimate price.’ 

‘Where do we start?’

‘Murphy.’


	4. Puppet Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update this story, but I had a bit of a writer’s block. But I’m pretty happy with how it turned out.

Before we tracked down Murphy to interrogate him, we moved Charlotte’s body back into Miller’s room. We filled up the bathtub with ice hoping it would conserve her body until someone from the morgue could come and pick her up. Miller was hoping that if the body was nowhere to be found the only person that was likely to be on edge was the murderer, keeping her hidden could give us an advantage. 

‘Look Miller I understand you not wanting to cause a panic, but you’ve got to let us warn our friends, we can’t leave them in the dark for much longer. I know you have no possible way of knowing for sure that were not involved, but please we don’t know any of these people and have no reason to cause them any harm.’

‘Let’s just go talk to Murphy first see if we can’t get anything out of him without rising any suspicions and after we’ll get your group together and discuss the next step. You’re right, whatever’s going on involves the people in this inn and I wouldn’t want to put any of you in jeopardy by keeping this from them.’

Bellamy was just as relieved as I was to hear this, I couldn’t wait until everything was out in the open so I wouldn’t have to lie anymore. We found Murphy still in his room, which was odd as the cook he should be one of the first downstairs getting started on his morning chores. When he opened the door of his bedroom it was clear that he was wide-awake and clearly shocked to find us there. It would appear that our hunch that he was somehow involved in this was proving to be correct. He tried to calm his nervous, but his uneasiness was apparent to all of us.

‘Officer Miller what brings you here?’

‘Not much I just had a few follow up questions to ask you, do you mind if we come in?’

‘Sure, but why are these two with you?’

‘Well you see Clarke is a doctor back home and I just wanted an expert to sit in on this conversation, and Bellamy also has some expertise.’ Miller didn’t expand and Murphy simply nodded along.

Murphy was even more on edge as we step into his room, but he wasn’t putting up any kind of fight.

‘So about Wells’ death, we were wondering apart from the girl you told us about do you know of any other possible motive that would lead him to jump?’

‘Not really, we weren’t that close you see. I don’t really know anything more than what we already discussed yesterday.’

‘And nobody moved the body before we arrived on the scene?’ 

‘No, we left it the exact same way Miss Griffin found him, I’m sure she can attest to that.’

I nodded I had seen the pictures on Miller desk and it did not appear that the body had been moved.

‘You seem a little nervous Murphy? Is there something going on that I should be made aware of, something having to do with Charlotte?’ To his credit Murphy didn’t seem to react much at the mention of Charlotte name. 

‘No, not really, just you’re everyday coworkers arguing. Haven’t really spoken to her since two nights ago.’

‘Thank you for your help, we’ll let you get back to your job.’

‘Well that wasn’t very useful.’ Bellamy stated as Murphy closed the door behind us.

‘I don’t know, I think he was telling the truth about Charlotte. I don’t think he knows that something happened to her. But Wells he definitely knows something about him.’    

‘Even so we’re not any closer to learning the truth.’

‘We can talk about it later for now let’s go gather your friends. You’ve got to guarantee that they will keep their mouth shut, or it could blow up our cover that we’re on to the fact that two murders have already occurred.’ 

‘They won’t intervene I promise.’  

‘Ok, let’s meet in my room in half an hour, I need to go call the station and check in. I’ll tell them to wait until tomorrow to come and get the body that should give us more time to figure something out before we have to let the rest of the staff onto the fact that Charlotte died.’

Miller waved us away as he made his way towards his room. I felt completely deflated from our interview with Murphy. We hadn’t really learned anything new, apart from the fact that Murphy is a shady character, but that wasn’t enough to arrest somebody.

‘Are you ok?’ I was pulled out of my analysis of Murphy character by the sound of Bellamy’s voice. He was looking at me, concern apparent on his face. I wanted to put on a brave face, but I could feel that I was beginning to crack.

‘No, I’m not going to lie this second murder has got me on edge. I just wish I had never found this place and put you all in harms way.’

‘Clarke look at me.’ Bellamy grabbed me by the shoulders turning my body so I was facing him. ‘None of this is your fault, are we clear?’ There was no room for me to question his words, for Bellamy this was a simple fact. I knew part of me still felt responsible for putting them in danger, but he was right it’s not like I could have predicted any of this. I nodded, that was the best I could do for now. His eyes soften and he leaned in to kiss my temple. He lingered, holding me tight in his embrace, when he finally stepped back the seriousness in his features was evident. It was time to get back to business.

‘I’ll go check the dinning room, you go knock on their doors.’ 

‘Maybe we should stick together. I mean just in case.’

‘Bell whomever is doing this has gone through a lot of trouble to make Wells’ and Charlotte’s death look like accidents, I don’t see them grabbing me in the middle of the day. That would gather too much attention. Don’t worry I’ll be fine.’ He didn’t have much choice to go along with it, my reasoning was sound and I truly believed that for the moment we were safe.’

When I entered the dinning room, the girls were the only ones there. I wasn’t really surprised, since the girls had all stayed in my room the previous night Jasper and Monty had probably spend most of the night working on their secret moonshine formula to sneak into the wedding. I wouldn’t be shocked to walk into one of their rooms to find they had installed all their equipment.

‘Clarke finally we’ve been waiting for you forever.’

‘Sorry I was …’ I knew we were going to tell them everything, but I prefered to do it with Bellamy and Miller by my side in order for them to understand the gravity of the situation.

‘Otherwise engaged with a dark handsome army man.’ Octavia was trying to keep a serious face, as she interrogated me about her brother but she was having a hard time stopping herself from giggling. At least she didn’t appear mad that her brother and I were getting close. I didn’t understand, she knew better than anybody how emotional detached I was, how could she want to push me towards being with her brother. I knew he meant the world to her, wouldn’t she want him to be with someone more open. 

‘O about your brother and I, I mean I’m not really sure what’s going on. I can’t explain it, when I’m with him it’s like…’

‘Everything in the world finally makes sense.’ She was giving me a knowing look, was this how she felt about Lincoln? She had mentioned early in their relationship that he felt like home to her. Is that what Bellamy felt like to me, that I had a safe place to land again?

‘Something like that, I’ve never felt anything like this before, I’ve never wanted to feel anything like this before. I’m scared, what if I hurt him because I can’t open up. O, he makes me feel safe and wanted, but I’m emotionally damaged and he deserves better.’ My fears of not being worthy of being with someone weren’t the only thing holding me back.  My inability to trust people was still present, even if over the years I had learned that some people were worthy of it. What if he betrayed me, like my mother had betrayed my father? How can I give into these feeling Bellamy was evoking when I was terrified that they would end up destroying me again.

‘Oh Clarke, honey, trust me your not damaged. You just take longer to get to know people and that’s not necessarily a bad thing. But I’ve seen the two of you over the past few days and I’ve never seen either one of you take to someone so quickly. You know Bellamy’s not that different from you. He’s always been wary of people, mostly because of me, he didn’t trust anybody with my well-being. I wouldn’t encourage this if I didn’t think the two of you were perfect for each other. When you’re with him you allow yourself to let your guard down and so does he. I’ve told you before that he’s a total lady’s man, but with you it’s different I can see it in the way he interacts with you.’ I was letting her words sink in; I knew how comfortable Bellamy made me feel, especially with everything going on, I hadn’t considered that it was apparent to everybody else.

‘I haven’t know you for that long Clarke and I don’t know the whole story as to why you try to keep people at arm’s length, but with love it’s about taking a leap of faith. You have to believe that no matter what happens when you’re with this person that the good will outweigh the bad, and that when the bad happens you’ll care enough to try to fix it.’  I could easily see what Maya was talking about. My fears and insecurity was definitely part of the bad, but when I was with Bellamy they didn’t matter so much. I much preferred living with the possibility of Bellamy hurting me somewhere down the line, rather than not taking the chance on us and missing out. 

I smiled and my whole body relaxed. I hadn’t noticed how tense this whole conversation was making me. And for a minute I even forgot why I was coming to get the girls in the first place. It was nice to stop thinking about the dark cloud that was hanging over our heads, even if it was just for a minute.

‘Thank for your advice, I’ll be keeping all of this in mind.’

‘We just want you to be happy Clarke, but for you to achieve that you have to allow yourself to be happy.’ Octavia hit the nail right on the head, I was afraid of letting myself be happy, because if I was responsible for my own misery I was in control.  But to let someone else be responsible for that happiness meant giving him the power to cause me pain. However, the part of me that believed Bellamy was worth that risk was slowly winning me over.

‘I actually didn’t come down to talk about this I got a little side-tracked. We’re all meeting in Officer Miller’s room, he has something to tell you guys.' 

‘Is everything ok?’ 

‘Miller will explain everything when we get there, Bellamy’s probably done getting the guys, we should go up.’

When we got to Miller’s room the guys were all seated at different areas in the room, but Miller was nowhere to be found. Bellamy pointed towards the bathroom, indicating he was still on the phone with the station. Our friends were looking at us with question marks in their eyes, but they all remained quiet waiting for Miller to make his appearance.

‘Shit I forgot my phone in the dinning room, I’ll just go grab it and come back.’ Harper was already making her way towards the door when I stopped her and offered to go in her place. This way if Miller was done with his call soon she wouldn’t miss anything. Bellamy gave me a look, which I returned with as much intensity. The halls were deserted, which made sense since two of the staff were dead and all the guest were gathered into one room. I had almost reached the dinning room, when I overheard someone whispering into a phone. Well trying to whisper, Murphy was so angry that despite his best attempts he was pretty loud. Curiosity got the better of me as I tried to get closer without him noticing me. 

‘What the hell is going on? I had a cop asking me questions this morning, you said you had everything under control and that you would clean up this mess.’ Well if that didn’t put a big arrow towards Murphy being involved in some way nothing would. Whatever his role was it was clear someone else was acting behind the scenes and pulling the strings.

‘And where the hell is Charlotte, I haven’t seen her all day and the cop was asking about her.’ So Murphy was telling the truth about Charlotte, he didn’t know she was dead. I wondered if he would be more inclined to help us if he knew she might have fallen prey to whomever he was speaking to on the phone.

‘Act like everything is normal, you’re crazy right, you don’t have the police breathing down your neck.’ After a few more curses and insults send towards the person on the other end of the line Murphy finally hanged up, throwing his phone across to room where it landed on the opposite wall before falling to the floor. 

The action surprised me; I couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped my lips. Murphy’s attention immediately turned towards me and he did not look pleased at all that I was spying on him. 

‘Well well look what the cat dragged in, and I see you don’t have your usual escort with you.’ If he was trying to sound menacing he was doing a bang up job. 

‘I would think you would have been raised better, you know it’s impolite to listen in on private conversations, especially when they do not concern you.’

‘I was just on my way to the dining room I didn’t hear anything. I just got here.’

‘Oh miss Griffin you make a terrible liar, maybe I should teach you a lesson.’ He was dangerously close to me now, and I was starting to reconsider my conclusions that nothing would happen to me in the middle of the day.

‘Clarke there you are I was beginning to think that my inn was completely abandoned.’ I didn’t think I would ever be happy to see Finn, but his appearance at this moment was more than welcomed. ‘Murphy shouldn’t you be in the kitchen, or do we need to have a conversation about you interacting with the guest.’

‘Sorry boss, but Clarke here was just asking me something, but it’s ok we can continue this conversation later, I’ll come for you Clarke.’ I hated the way he keep saying my name, with such disdain.

‘Are you ok Clarke, don’t worry about Murphy he’s a little creepy but not dangerous.’ Well Finn was clearly as clueless about Murphy than he was about me. He should have picked up by now that I wasn’t interested at all.

‘Where are the rest of your friends, that Bellamy person seems to always be next to you whenever I want to speak with you?’ So he was capable of noticing some things. I decided to remain silent I didn’t owe him anything. 

‘Clarke I’ve been meaning to have a word with you alone since you’ve arrived. Ever since that first day when I saw you I just knew that you were special.’

‘Finn stop right there, your married nothing is going to change that. I’m not interested in causing any problems.’

‘Things with me and Raven are falling apart, were not going to stay together she doesn’t understand me.’

‘It doesn’t matter I’m not interested in you that way, please I’ve got to get back to my friends let me pass.’ He moved to the side to let me pass, but there was something else in his eyes that left me feeling wary, resolve. Resolve to do what I wondered. As I walked past him he grabbed onto my wrist pulling me back so he could reach my back pockets and slide something in.

‘If you change your mind and want a real man I’m just a phone call away.’ I pulled my arm away as quickly as I could. This place was so fucked up; I needed to get the hell away from here. 

I was halfway back up the stairs when I realized I never made it into the dinning room, I rushed back down to grab Harper’s phone before I have a chance to run into anybody else. With my luck Raven could intercept me at any moment. Once I make it back into the room the tension makes it obvious that everybody knows’ everything.

‘Clarke what took you so long?’ I hadn’t realized how long I was actually gone, Bellamy had clearly been worried the entire time. 

‘I had two unpleasant encounters.’

‘What? Are you ok? Did someone try anything?’ Bellamy had moved from the wall he was leaning on, and came to stand directly in front of me, looking over my body for sings of injuries.

‘No, nothing physical, but Murphy threatened me, something about finding me later. He knows something. I overheard him talking on the phone, he might not know what happened to Charlotte but he knows something about Wells. And somebody else is involved and pulling strings. Might be some kind of conspiracy or something.’

‘What do you mean he threatened you?’

‘Just that he would come find me later not exactly sure what he intends to do when he does find me, Finn interrupted him before he would try anything, another annoyance I could live without.’ Bellamy wrapped me in his arms, and the fact that we were standing in a room full of our friends and not a single one of them made a comment about this showed how much trouble we were in.

‘You said he was on the phone?’

‘Yes.’ Miller got his own phone out calling the station and requesting that they get his phone records.

‘You’re going to track the phone.’

‘That’s the plan, if we can get a hold of who he was speaking too we might finally be able to make sense of all this craziness. But they said it might take some time, they need a court order from a judge.’

‘Please no need for that, if your willing to look the other way just let Monty take care of it.’ The fact that they could actually be useful got Jasper and Monty out of whatever shock state they were in. In no time Monty had rushed out of the room to get his laptop and was already hard at work hacking into the cell phone’s company to get the phone records. Miller wasn’t entirely convinced this was the way to go.

‘Don’t worry so much officer, I’ll get the information, one of us will call the number try to get some information. When the station get’s back to you, you can call yourself and say you got the information legally.’ Monty did raise a good point and Miller finally caved. It took Monty a grand total of ten minutes to get us his phone records. From the looks of it whomever he was talking too was a recurring caller, over the past six months that number was listed five to six times a week.

We all shared a look, whatever this was; it was bigger than we initially believed.

We decided to use Monty phone, untraceable he claimed. ‘I made a few modifications we should be ok.’ Miller put the phone on speaker and held it out in his palms as we gathered around waiting patiently for it to be picked up.

‘Hello’ I knew that voice, I had spoken to him just a few minutes ago. From the look on Bellamy’s face it was apparent that he noticed as well.

‘Finn?’

‘Clarke, I’m so glad you decided to call. After our talk I wasn’t expecting it.’ What was he rambling about? How could I have called him? And then I remembered that he had slipped something in my pocket, I reached for it as he continued to blabber. Clear as day on a white sheet of paper six digits number was written, the same one we had just dialed. 

I was about the hang up, but Miller was encouraging me to keep Finn on the line. Bellamy didn’t look too happy about it. I reluctantly agreed to join him later, this evening, in his office to _talk._ When I finally hung up and looked around the room I found Bellamy glaring at the paper still in my hands, Jasper and Monty looked proud of themselves for haven been able to give a hand, the girls and Lincoln looked confused as to the turn of events and Miller for the first time since I met him looked somewhat hopeful. 

‘What the hell, how do you have his number in your pocket.’ 

‘He put it there earlier when I was talking to him, he keep trying to convince me to get something started with him.’

‘He put it there, as in he touched you.’

‘Bell.’

‘He’s a dead man.’

‘Ok, let’s calm down a little. We finally have a solid lead, can we not mess that up over a jealous rage.’ Miller’s words seem to affect Bellamy and he let it go for now, but I could still feel the anger radiating off him.

‘What do we do now?’ It was Lincoln who was asking, I hadn’t heard him speak since they learned the truth. He was probably of a singular mind at the moment, to get Octavia the hell out of here.  

‘You do nothing, I’m going to head back to the station, I need to look into a few things. Whatever is happening doesn’t have anything to do with you guys, so you should all be safe until I can get you off this island that is if you don’t get involved. Bellamy you make sure someone is always with Clarke in case Murphy decides to do something, but if Finn is really pulling the strings I don’t think he’s going to let anything happen to Clarke. I’ll be back before your _date_ with him tonight. We’re going to get him to admit that he’s behind all this.’ 

Once Miller was out of the room Bellamy locked eyes with me. When Miller said we were going to trap him, he meant I was going to trap him and I wasn’t sure Bellamy was going to let me go willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Hidden truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I apologies for taking so long to update this story, I’ve been really busy and didn’t have much time. But here it is finally! Normally the next chapter should be the last one, the whole truth will be revealed! Because I was in a rush to finally post the chapter I didn’t spend a lot of time editing, so please bear that in mind if you find any mistakes.

As soon as Miller stepped out of the room, Bellamy started going on about how this was a bad idea. That if Miller was a decent cop he should be able to do his job on his own and shouldn’t get innocent bystanders involved. Unfortunately for him, as he looked around the room for support he found himself alone.

Everybody was worried about my safety, but they all saw that the benefits of possibly catching Finn in a lie outweigh the very low risk I would be taking by spending some time alone with him. I knew Miller would be close by listening in and ready to intervene. Plus if Bellamy was right about how deep Finn’s infatuation with me ran he wouldn’t do anything to endanger me. 

‘No, no, no absolutely no! None of you are thinking clearly. You want to catch him so we can all be safe, but what about Clarke what if something happens to her. I can’t, I absolutely won’t put you in danger.’ Bellamy’s hands were clenched at his sides, and despite his loud tone I knew it wasn’t driven by anger but rather by fear. To be honest if our roles were reversed I would probably be fighting as hard to keep him out of harms way.

‘Bell none of us want to see Clarke put in danger.’ Octavia was approaching her brother like he was a wild animal. Holding out her hands in front of her in sign of surrenders as she calmly spoke to him. 

‘She’s my friend, and I want her to be safe.’ Bellamy seemed hopeful at those words, however she wasn’t done.

‘However, Bell people are dead, we need to find out what’s going on. We need to do something and take control of the situation before one of us falls victim to this maniac.’ As she tried to grab for his hand he pulled away, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. 

‘Ok everybody out of the room, let’s give them some space.’ Octavia gave me an apologetic look as she approached me.

‘Clarke I’m not asking you to do this, the only reason I’m defending it is because I know you and no matter what any of us say, including Bellamy, if you decide to meet Finn tonight their will be no stopping you. Just know that we have your back no matter what.’

‘Thanks O.’

‘He really cares about you; I haven’t seen him like this in a really long time. Just go easy on him ok?’

‘I promise.’ 

As they left the room everybody gave me a few encouraging words. Octavia was right, even if Miller hadn’t ask I would have volunteered to try and get information out of Finn. Not only had Finn provided me with the perfect opportunity, but his feelings provided me with leverage to try to gather information. 

I knew Bellamy’s main concern was keeping his sister safe, if I played that angled I could perhaps get him to relent a little. I knew I wouldn’t change my mind, but I would feel much better to have him backing me. It’s not like I was looking forwards to being alone in a room with Finn, the idea of having Bellamy off god knows where mad at me made it even less appealing. 

I didn’t want to push him so I sat on the bed and silently waited for him to come out. I stayed in my position for fifteen minutes until a heard the sound of broken glass. I rushed for the door, but it was locked.

‘Bellamy Blake you open this door right now or god help me I will kick it down and then proceed to kick your ass for making me worry.’ After a few more kicks to the door he finally appeared in the doorway. The mirror was smashed and his knuckles on his right hand were all bloody.

He remained quiet as I cleaned his wound; I slowly dragged him out of the bathroom and onto the bed. The past few days had been very draining on both of us, added with the fact that we didn’t get the best sleep in the hallway the previous night both of us needed a little shut eye. 

‘Bell I know you’re worried and I understand, but I need you to trust me. I wouldn’t be doing this if I believed I was in any reel danger.’ 

‘You can’t know for sure Clarke. There are many times back when I was in the military that my platoon and I believed we were safe and out of danger, but it wasn’t always the case. I’ve lost some good people, too many good people, Clarke I can’t lose you too.’

‘Bell…’ I knew Bellamy rarely talked to anybody about his time in the army. Octavia knew he had seen some hard stuff, but that he was working on putting it behind him. ‘I’m so sorry; I can’t even imagine what you must have experienced overseas.’ Bellamy’s eyes were closed and I wondered if maybe he was reliving some of it. I needed to distract him, make him think of more positive thoughts. So I did the only thing that came to mind and kissed him.

It took him a moment to respond back, but I eventually felt his entire body relax against me. This kiss was nothing like the previous two we had shared. It was more intense, driven by passion and a desperate need to be near each other. When we eventually broke apart I could see lightness in Bellamy’s eyes, I didn’t want to be responsible for making him worry again.

‘Ok Bellamy Blake you win, if you’re that against it I’ll stay away from Finn. It wasn’t my attention to make anyone worry. It’s just I felt if I could do something to find the truth I owed it to Wells and Charlotte.’

‘Clarke you’re a good person, I won’t hide the fact that this whole situation has me uneasy, but if you promise that you get out of there as soon as there’s any sign of trouble, and that you won’t do anything without Miller there as backup, I’ll let you do what you can to help.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘I don’t like it, but if you feel this strongly about it I don’t feel right trying to change you. You care about people Clarke, you’ve done so for Octavia while I was away and I really appreciate that. I wouldn’t feel right trying to make you into someone you’re not.’

I searched his face for any indication that he was still upset about the situation. It was clear he wasn’t thrilled, but he meant what he said, he was going to let me do this. 

‘I promise I will be careful.’

‘Not just about the whole possibility of Finn being a murderer, if he puts his hands on you again I will burst through that door in a matter of seconds.’

‘I didn’t take you as the jealous type Mr. Blake.’ 

‘If it’s something important to me I can be very possessive.’ I could tell that Bellamy was partly joking, the fact that he was actually trusting me with this Finn business made that clear. But it was still nice to see him show that he cared enough for me to want to keep me all for himself, so I decided to play alone. 

‘Is that so? Maybe I should reconsider getting involved with you, I’m not the submissive type.’ 

‘It would be no fun if you were.’ Having said that Bellamy wrapped me in his arms, gently laying his head on top of mine. ‘In all seriousness Clarke I’ve got your back no matter what.’ 

I couldn’t describe now nice it was to hear those words. I knew every single one of my friends that were in this inn right now would say the same thing. However, coming from Bellamy, knowing the possibility of feelings that might be pushing him to say those words made butterflies appear in my stomach.

We eventually feel asleep, tangled in each other, only to be woken up when Miller returned surprised to still find us in his room. But he didn’t comment on the situation he found us in, instead dove right to business. 

When it became clear to Miller that the deaths were associated with the inn he had started digging into the business. What he found out was that the inn was knee deep in debt but suddenly a couple of months ago all their financial problems disappeared overnight. 

‘Something, most likely illegal, is going on here and Wells and Charlotte probably knew too much and were eliminated because of this. Are you ready for tonight?’ I turned and glanced at Bellamy, he nodded.

‘Yes.’ 

Monty and Jasper burst into the room smiling from ear to ear. 

‘So we’re all for allowing Clarke to investigate Finn if it can get us a step closer to figuring out what’s happening here, but we have no intention of placing her in harms way without some kind of surveillance system in place.’ 

‘What did you guys do?’ Bellamy was suddenly feeling a lot more cheerful, we both knew how crafty these two could be and Monty rarely travelled without his equipment. 

‘We sneaked into Finn’s office, while Lincoln and the girls were keeping the couple occupied and installed camera’s so we can keep an eye on Finn and Clarke. I didn’t have any of my high-end gadgets so we won’t have any sound, but Clarke if you keep a call open between you and Bellamy while your in there we should be able to follow everything’s that’s happening.’ 

To say that Miller was impressed with their work was an understatement.

‘If I had you guys on the force my life would be so much easier.’ 

‘We are pretty exceptional.’ 

‘Thanks guys.’ 

‘Protecting Clarke is on everybody’s mind Bell, actually we should have a talk about your intentions towards our friend.’

‘Hey I was your friend first, about you have a talk with Clarke about her intentions with me?’

‘He’s right Monty, how about you take Bell and I take Clarke.’  
‘You guys know we can hear you, and I appreciate your concern, but I don’t think now’s the time to be playing the overprotective friends.’ 

‘She’s right boys, I really appreciate your help and you can set up your equipment in my room so we can watch Clarke, but now I need to brief her on the type of questions she can ask him without making him too suspicious.’ 

We spend the rest of the afternoon going over what I should say to get Finn taking, it seemed straight forward enough, what was most important was to avoid him catching on that he was being interrogated. Miller suggested I use my charms to distract him during my questioning. Bellamy was very vocal in opposing this idea, but when Miller mentioned that it was for my benefit Bellamy eventually relented and promised not to barge into the room at first signs of flirting. But I knew it would be very difficult for him to watch if Finn got too touchy. 

I knew what I had to do and was ready to do my part, but that didn’t stop my hands from becoming sweaty as I stood in front of his office, searching for the nerve to knock on the door. 

‘Clarke, I thought I heard someone at the door, please come in?’ 

‘Thank you, so where’s your wife?’

‘You don’t need to worry about her, she’s gone into town to get some supplies.’

‘In this weather?’

‘She wanted to make sure we had everything we needed if the rain continues, she feels bad enough that your week has been completely ruined.’

‘Yes not quite the ideal situation for a wedding.’ So far so good, I could handle small talk, but I knew I would need to change the subject soon so we could start discussing things of a more revealing nature. 

‘So Finn I’ve been meaning to ask, how long have you owned this inn? It’s quite an accomplishment to have such a beautiful building in your name at such a young age.’ Finn blushed at my comment; I couldn’t deny the brilliance of Miller’s plan, to ask questions and flirt at the same time was a excellent way to keep him distracted from figuring out what I was up to.

‘Actually it used to be my parents, but when Raven and I got married they gave it to us as a wedding gift. Told me they wanted to see more of the world after having spent more than 30 years running the place.’

‘It must be difficult to keep a place as gorgeous as this running?’

‘We’ve had some hard time, but I’ve been working on a new market strategy that should bring in more clients. Things are looking good for the future.’ 

‘Have you considered having a side business in order to remain afloat during the off season?’ 

‘Yes I’m working on some stuff, but enough about me and the inn, I would much rather if we talked about you and I.’ Interesting, Finn had been more than open about sharing information until I mentioned this side business. Miller once again had hit the bulls eye, in order to save his business Finn must have some kind of action on the side and if he was keeping it hidden it couldn’t be entirely legal. 

As I was contemplating the possibilities I hadn’t noticed how near Finn had gotten to me. It wasn’t until I heard a small curse coming from my back pocket, which most likely belong to Bellamy who was on the other line, did I snap out of thoughts. 

‘Did you heard that?’

‘Hear what?’

‘I don’t know someone was talking or something.’

‘Oh Finn with everything happening you’re probably just overworked, hearing things is not uncommon in these type of situations. Trust me I’m a medical professional.’

‘I was so sure…maybe you’re right I haven’t been sleeping much lately.’ Probably on account of his busy murdering agenda. 

‘Do you want to talk about it? It must be incredibly difficult for you to deal with everything on top of taking care of us. You really are a remarkable man.’

‘Clarke you’re sweet, it is a lot of work, and with Wells gone we’ve had to adjust, but we’ll manage. Don’t worry I will make sure you and your friends finish you’re stay here in style.’ 

‘That is very kind, we’ve been so well treated by you’re staff, well most of them, Murphy is a little scary.’ 

‘Yes I’ve been meaning to do something about him after I caught him speaking with you. He’s only meant to stay in the kitchen when we have guest. I’ve never really liked the guy.’

‘Do you think he could have done something to Wells? I did hear them arguing the night before we found the body.’ Finn didn’t even hesitate for a second before laughing at my comment. He either had an extremely good pocket face or he was clueless to what was going on in his inn.

‘Of course not, Clarke don’t tell me you’ve been worrying your pretty little head with ideas of murder. Miller was very clear that Wells jumped, something about a broken heart. Trust me nobody’s been murdered. And if it had been the case, I would do everything in my power to protect you, you’re special Clarke. ’ The way he said the last sentence sent shivers up my back; it was direct and lacked the normal carefree attitude Finn liked to portrait. 

He had caught me off guard with his tone, so I couldn’t find a clever reply to change the topic and move to a safer line of inquiry. I didn’t think Bellamy would stay away much longer if this continued.

‘You know Clarke if you’re having trouble sleeping because of this I could always find an excuse to leave my room and come and keep you company. I’m sure you would feel more comfortable with a strong capable man next to you. And if you still can’t sleep I can think of other more pleasurable activities to do to keep your mind off of things.’ Here it was he was finally making his move, it might be time for me to make my escape. 

‘Finn I really do appreciate all the attention you’ve been given me.’ Not ‘But you’re married I wouldn’t feel comfortable letting anything happen between us, especially with your wife under the same roof.’ 

‘I’ve told you before Raven and I have been growing apart over the past few months. She knows our marriage is over, but she’s been trying to cling onto me. You wouldn’t be the cause of any dispute between us, trust me we manage to do plenty on our own.’ 

Finn had me trapped between his body and the door I had nowhere to go. If I pushed him away now I wouldn’t be able to get anything more out of him, so the best way out of this was to get Miller or Bellamy to interrupt us. Luckily Bellamy being so overprotective had told me that if I needed him to intervene all I would have to do is pull on my right ear and he would be there in a matter of second. So I angled my body towards one of the hidden cameras, the boys had given me their locations prior to me entering the room. My change of position seemed only to spur Finn on, so I quickly sent Bellamy my message of distress hoping he would get here before Finn dirty lips tried to approach my own. 

‘Does this mean that this inn could become our inn?’ I just hope that if Finn had something to do with this, I didn’t just sent his wife to the slaughterhouse.

‘It most certainly could.’ With this statement he was done talking and was moving in on my lips. 

A loud knock at the door interrupted him; his eyes were dark as he looked towards me with an apologetic smile. I tried to match his, but I was afraid disgust is all I was able to show. 

‘Finn I’m glad to find you in your office I was looking for Clarke have you seen her anywhere?’ He stepped aside so Bellamy could see me.

‘Clarke I’ve been looking for you everywhere, we’re planning a little surprise for Lincoln and Octavia to cheer them up, we’re only missing you.’

‘That’s so sweet, I’ll be up in a second ok.’ I tried to give him a reassuring smile; I needed to ask Finn one more thing before calling it a night.

‘Finn thank you for the talk, I will be keeping all this in mind, but I would love to hear more about this side business of yours, maybe I could invest in it.’

‘I don’t know Clarke, I’m not sure it would be your speed?’

‘Why don’t you give me a little clue?’ He pondered this for a little while before answering me, I could tell I almost had him; he just needed a little push. I knew Bellamy would be pissed but I had to do something to rattle his cage. I let my fingers linger on his arm, as a pressed my lips to his cheeks. 

‘It has something to do with plants, plants that are high in demand in these small regions.’ 

‘Interesting, this gives me lots to think about. I will see you handsome in the morning.’ I slipped out of the room before Finn could continue what I had started. Bellamy was waiting for me by the stairs, his phone up to his ear, this meant he hadn’t seen me kiss Finn but he most certainly heard something by the look of anger on his face.

‘I know why you did what you did but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.’ As I passed next to him he grabbed me by the arm spinning me around until our lips met. The kiss was rushed, we both knew we needed to get back to Miller, but I couldn’t help but feel relived that Bellamy wasn’t upset with me, and as the feel of his lips against mine erased the taste of Finn’s cheek I finally felt myself relax a little.

Miller was on the phone when we returned to his room, probably talking to someone at the police station. After my talk with Finn I had a pretty good idea of what was going on, and I’m pretty sure Miller and Bellamy had caught on as well.

‘It’s got to be marijuana he’s growing, selling drugs on the side would more than supplement his income to keep this place alive.’

‘And Murphy the perfect ally to work with, he must have known about everything and somehow Wells and Charlotte got wind of it as well, which meant they had to go in order to preserve the secret.’ When Miller got off the phone he confirmed our theory, the mainland had seen an increased in drug trafficking in the last six months or so, they had no leads on where this new product was coming from. They assumed it was from another big city they never suspected the tiny island off the coast. 

‘We’ve got no solid proof on Finn yet, but I’m sure we can overwhelm Murphy to get him to talk. Especially if we show him Charlotte’s body, if we tell him what Finn did to her, anger might be enough to get him to talk. The two of you stay here, I’m going to go look for Murphy.’ 

When Miller left the room, we started theorizing about where Finn might be holding his stash, if we could find it that would be all the evidence Miller needed to make an arrest; the murders could be linked back to Finn once the motive was exposed.

‘You know this inn is pretty old and was probably built right around the time of the prohibition.’

‘You think it used to serve as a cover for making moonshine?’

‘Why not, if it’s been in Finn’s family since then, that’s probably where he got the idea in the first place. Their might be a trapped door somewhere that leads to a hidden basement.’

‘You know you’re pretty good at this, when you’re not kissing our main suspect to gather information.’

‘Bell, I swear it was just a peck on the cheek to get him to open up, nothing more. I wouldn’t have felt confortable with anything else, even if you weren’t in the picture.’

‘It’s ok Clarke, I know why you did it, you want to catch him so we can all go home safe and sound and get some kind of closure for Wells and Charlotte. And I can’t say I won’t be pleased when I see this bastard dragged away in handcuffs.’ Bellamy was smirking; very pleased that Finn was going to meet a well-deserved end after everything he’s done. But before we could celebrate, Miller barged in with a worried look on is face. 

‘I can’t find Murphy anywhere, his room as been completely cleared out. Which means one of two things, when we mentioned Charlotte he realised that he might also be in danger and decided to make a run for it or his stuff missing is just a cover and perhaps Finn has claimed a third victim. Clarke you said Finn intervene when Murphy was threating you, maybe that’s all he needed to snap and finally eliminate the last person who knew what was happening behind closed doors.’

‘So what do we do now?’

‘Now I get you all out of here, the rain has slowly started to diminish, get your friends and pack your stuff. You’ll spend the night at the station and I will personally make sure to get all of you on a boat first thing in the morning.’

‘Are you sure you don’t need us anymore? We still need to find evidence.’

‘Clarke I appreciate everything you’ve done so far, but I can’t put you in anymore danger, Finn has clearly lost it if he believes he can continue to increase this body count and not get caught. Who knows what he’ll do next, I prefer to know you’re all safe until I proceed with the next course of action. I’ll be downstairs, please tell everybody to hurry up.’

It didn’t take long to find our friends; they were all in Octavia and Lincoln’s room, awaiting news from us. Bellamy urged them to go pack and that we would explain everything on our way to town.’ 

Within twenty minutes we were all in the hallway, dragging our bags behind us. Bellamy and I were about to walk out the door to join the others when I heard a scream coming from the back of the inn.

‘That sounded like Raven.’

‘Clarke we’ve got to go.’

‘But what if he’s hurting her because of what I said, Bell I can’t be responsible for her death.’ I took off towards the noise before Bellamy had a chance to stop me; I reached the back of the inn, but couldn’t find any trace of Raven or Finn. I started looking for a trapped door when I heard another scream. This time it was one of anger coming from Finn, the scream allowed me to locate under one of the rugs a hidden trap.

Bellamy caught up with me just as I was taking the stairs to lead me down. We had figure out what was going on, but seeing it in front of my eyes still socked me. Rows and rows of marijuana plants and in between the rows I found Finn with a gun aimed at his wife.

This was all my fault, I had push him into believing I wanted something to do with him. 

Bellamy appeared behind me and as soon as he saw the gun he pushed me behind him, taking a defensive pose. Finn probably noticing movement, turned towards us, faltering a little as he took our presence in. 

‘Clarke this isn’t what it looks like.’

‘It looks to me like you’re trying to get rid of your wife.’

‘Help me, he’s threatened that if I don’t divorce him that he would have to make our separation more permanent.’ 

‘Finn just put the gun down this isn’t the solution.’

‘No you don’t understand, she did this, she deserves this, always destroying everything.’

‘She didn’t ruin anything we can still escape together just you and I.’ I knew he was a ticking time bomb, but at this point I was probably the only person that could calm him down. I tried to move out of Bellamy’s protective grip, but he was having none of that. 

As I was taking to Finn I noticed he was no longer paying any attention towards Raven who was trying to get close enough to him to take the gun. It was a risky move, but she knew her husband better than us, if she thought she could pull it off the best I could do was to provide cover.

‘You can still come back from this Finn, just don’t make any rash decisions.’

‘Come back from this, take a look around everything is crumbling, and god Wells, how could have let this go so far.’ Something about his comment sent off alarms in my head, something wasn’t right, but I couldn’t focus on that for the moment. Raven had managed to slip behind Finn and was reaching for him.

When he finally noticed her it was too late, she threw him off balance with a large wooden plank, knocking the gun out of his hands. Finn didn’t resist much; he actually seemed pretty frail and unthreatening as his wife bend over his body to recuperate the gun. 

‘Raven how could you do this, I loved you.’

‘Yes me and about half a dozen girls over the years, and now you were planning on running away with the pretty blond. You’re a pathetic excuse for a human being Finn Collins.’ This was it, we had Finn and all the evidence needed for a conviction, and thank god we had managed to save Raven in time. 

It was unfortunate that Wells and Charlotte hadn’t been as lucky. Charlotte, Finn had mentioned Wells but not Charlotte. He didn’t know she was dead. Which meant he couldn’t be responsible. As my brain finally made the last connection we heard the gun go off. Raven had just shot her husband point blank, with no remorse on her face.

She turned towards us, with this evil expression on her face.

‘Now what to do with the two of you?’

We had been wrong, Finn wasn’t behind this, and it had been Raven all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapters. Reviews are always appreciated. 
> 
> Melissa you got it right in your comment last chapter, congrats. I didn't want to say anything so not to reveal too much.


	6. Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve got no excuse for updating so late, but I had a huge case of writers block. I wanted to make sure I got the ending right, and honestly I’m still not convinced I did. Hopefully you like it, it was fun to write, even if a little tricky at times. Thank you for everybody that reviewed or followed this story.

I felt Bellamy tense up in front of me as he tried to stay calm. He was doing a much better job then I was, I could feel my hands shaking as Raven turned the gun towards us. How could I have been so stupid? Finn was too busy following me like a lost puppy to be behind everything that had happened. 

“Why?” The question slipped out of my mount before I had time to stop it.

“Why what Clarke? Which part of this would you like me to clarify? Let’s start with something easy why did I shoot Finn? If I answer that would it satisfy your curiosity?” 

I was at a lost for words. It wasn’t just the fact that she had shoot Finn in front of us that scare me, but the way she was speaking and holding herself it was clear that wasn’t ever feelings or anger she had did not dissipate with getting rid of her husband. 

Long gone was the sweet hostess that had been caring for our every need, she had been replaced by this vicious bitter person who clearly had it in for me. 

Bellamy squeezed my hand; he was probably thinking the same thing as I was; if we weren’t careful we would share the same faith as Finn. 

Turns out I didn’t need to answer as Raven continued to ramble on without my approval. It was clear that these were feelings that had been bubbling up for too long and she wanted us to know what had happened to her and why she committed these horrible acts. 

“We really were in love when we got married, well anyway I was. Finn was this loving guy, who was willing to give me the entire world. On top of that, his parents we’re leaving us this beautiful inn, they had hoped that like them we would be happy here. And for some time I did believe we were happy, that we had found our place in life and nothing was better than getting to be with each other. Unfortunately that happiness did not last very long, after only a year of being married Finn started flirting with every single female that walked through our doors. At first he tried to be careful about his extramarital activities, but as the years went on he didn’t even bother hiding them from me. The worst part was that during this time I was doing everything I could to save the inn that his parents had work so hard to built, while he was driving it into the ground.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing Finn was even more of a douchebag then we had initially believed. I couldn’t believe I had let someone so disguising touch me. He might not have been behind the murders, but he clearly played important role in driving Raven past the breaking point. Of course that didn’t excuse her actions, but I understood how painful it was to be betrayed by the people closest to you, sometimes it made you act in ways you didn’t think you were capable.

“When Murphy was hired everything changed, he introduced me to this side business and together with Charlotte and Wells we were finally getting the inn back on its feet. Finn keep going on and on about how we should start growing flowers to supplement our income, little did he know that I was already doing that, just not the type of plants he had in mind.” As she continued to tell us her evil plans Raven was grinning like a fool while looking down at her dead husband. She was clearly savoring the moment, happy to finally be rid of him.

“What went wrong?” I was surprised to hear Bellamy’s voice, I expected him not to care as to the why’s and how’s but instead to be focused on getting us out of here. Knowing him, he was probably doing just that, so if he was making Raven talk it’s that he needed more time. 

“I realized that I was better without him.” Raven didn’t even flinch at Bellamy’s interruption too caught up in her own story to really care about us. “As these plants grew I also bloomed. Realizing I was my own person and that I did not need Finn to make me happy. Not that it didn’t still hurt every time he choose to look at someone else instead of me.” She glared at me as she spoke these words; I really wasn’t her favorite person at the moment. 

“I wanted to get rid of him, I wanted all of this to be mine. Unfortunately, for him, Wells overhead me making plans with Murphy to get rid of my husband. You see Wells is one of those people that he’s willing to do something illegal as long as nobody gets hurt, and well someone needed to get hurt for me to become free. So of course he had to go, didn’t take much convincing to get Murphy to push him off the balcony after getting him drunk. Charlotte was another issue, Murphy cared for her, but she was young and impressionable after what had happened to Wells I didn’t think she would stay quiet. So she needed to go as well, but in this case I had to make it look like she died of natural causes, so I used a poison that would mimic the symptoms of her seizures. And voila, now all that needed to be done was pin it on a scapegoat. You guys were great in helping me incriminate Finn. You see originally I had intended for him to spend the rest of his days in jail, death being too easy for him. A pretty boy like him he probably would have gotten what he deserved. But he was so obsessed with you Clarke that he started poking where he didn’t belong.”

The way she said my name, you could almost feel the hatred in the air. Bellamy gripped my hand even harder, Raven wasn’t going to let me leave this room alive and we both knew it. She might have grown to hate Finn for his infidelities but part of her had still wanted him to choose her over all the other girls. I was the final blow. 

“He found this place and confronted me, I couldn’t let my secret be exposed and thankfully you both showed up in time to save me.” 

It was my fault, if I had done as I was told Finn might still be alive and I wouldn’t have place Bellamy in this situation. Octavia couldn’t lose her brother not because of me I needed to do something. However before I even had time to think of a plan Bellamy put into motion one of his own. He squeezed my hand one last time, to reassure me I guessed, and then he left my side and began to approach Raven.

“You truly are a mad genius.”

That wasn’t exactly what I thought he was going to say. I hoped he was going somewhere with this.

“The perfect plan, you get rid of that horrible husband of yours and get to keep everything you’ve worked for. You only made one mistakes.”

“And what would that be?”

“You chose your partners in crime poorly. First Wells that can’t stomach any violence, then Charlotte who was far too innocent in the first place to be involved in any of this and thirdly Murphy who ran away at the first sign of trouble. What you need is a real man.”

What was he doing? Was he being serious right now? 

“And let me guess that real man would be you? Don’t patronize me; you think I can’t recognize a trap when I see one. You and Clarke are clearly involved; why would anyone choose me over little miss perfect.”

“First we’re not a couple, we were pretending in the hopes to get your clingy husband off her back. I went along with it because I had every intention of getting some action this weekend if I was to be suck on this island for an entire week. I figured helping her was the best way to get into her pants.”

He didn’t mean that, he was playing her. Their was no way that Bellamy had been playing me, I saw the genuine worry in his eyes when I had to be alone with Finn in his office. I had faith in him, for the first time in a long time I was going to believe in the people I loved. But if I choose to believe in Bellamy that meant this was part of his plan and for it to work I would also need to convince her.

“How could you, so everything you said was a lie. I was starting to fall…”

“For me, of course you were. I do have that affect on women, but never before have I met one that could hold her own until now.”

Raven was blushing; I couldn’t believe this was actually working.

“Look all I care about is my sister, nobody else needs to make it out alive, and perhaps in our joint grief we will realize our feelings for each other, deciding to sell the inn and move on. If you ask me that’s a pretty believable story.” 

“It is, and it sounds incredibly charming, but I’m afraid it’s going to take more to convince me.”

“Anything you need.” She was going to fall for it, between Bellamy’s charm and her obvious desire to be chosen over someone else for once, there was no way she was going to refuse his offer.

“Kill Clarke.” Shit. “I’ve already got enough blood on my hands, if you want us to partner up I’m going to need her to be sacrificed.” 

“May I borrow your gun?”

“Oh no Romeo you’re going to have to come up with some other way to get rid of her, no way am I giving you my weapon before you convince me you’re trustworthy.”

Ok, so maybe this wasn’t going to work.

“Well I guess I’ll have to do this old school.” Bellamy turned towards me, his eyes tearing up, begging me to trust him. I tried to fight him off as he wrapped his arms around my neck, I could see his arms flexing as if he was squeezing my throat, but the pressure never came. I used all the medical knowledge I had on how a victim of such an attack would react, making it as believable as possible until I finally pretended to lose consciousness. Bellamy gently lay me down on the ground, his fingers lingering on me. 

“Impressive, now before we can move on to a more pleasurable interaction between us let me just check for her pulse.” It was going to be ok, she would need to get closer to feel for a pulse and Bellamy would be able to over power her. 

“Clarke, Bellamy where are you?” Miller, with everything going on I had completely forgotten that Miller and the others were still looking for us. By the fear in his voice it was clear Miller was suspecting our absence was not of our own choosing. His sudden interruption could go either way, depending on if Raven panicked or not.

“That damn cop when is he going to stop poking around.”

“Probably when he catches the criminal, luckily for us, we already have him.”

“Thanks genius, but if he comes down here now he’s going to have questions that I don’t have time to prepare answers for.”

“Ok, so let’s leave both of them down here for now, you act like Finn got violent with you and ran away, we can figure out what to do with the bodies later.”

With my eyes closed I had no idea what was going on, hopefully she would be convinced.

“Raven you have to trust me, Miller isn’t going to stop looking until he find us, and it didn’t take Clarke very long to find your secret hide out.”

“Fine, but I’m keeping the gun.”

“No problem just keep it out of sight.” I could tell by the sound of their footsteps that they were walking towards the secret stairs. I needed to wait long enough for Raven to be out of sight until I got up, but not too long because knowing Bellamy he wasn’t going to wait for them to reach Octavia until he acted. He would try to deal with Raven before risking placing his sister in harms way.

I waited for at least a minute after I stopped hearing any noise before risking getting up. When I did the room was completely empty, I quickly looked around for a weapon, the only think that was usable was a shovel, I grabbed it and made my way up the stairs in pursuit of Raven and Bellamy. I made it up the stairs when I heard a gunshot go off. As I turned the corner I saw Raven pointing her gun towards Bellamy, next to him Miller was on the floor holding his injured leg. 

“Fucker I knew it, nobody ever chooses me, unless they want something. Say your goodbyes lover boy.” 

Bellamy.

There was no time for a plan only action, I rushed for Raven as fast as I could using all my strength I hit her over the head with the shovel. She crumbled right in front of me, blood coming out from the wound I had just inflected. I stood by her shocked by my actions, injuring someone even in self-defense wasn’t an enjoyable feeling. All she had ever wanted was to be loved. I wanted to feel bad for her, but after taking the lives of two people I wasn’t sure she deserved it. 

“Clarke, are you ok?” The sound of Bellamy’s voice pulled me back to reality. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” As soon as the words were out he grabbed me in his arms, holding on to me like I was going to float away if he let go.

“I’m glad both of you are safe, but Bellamy could you let go of the nice doctor so she could take a look at the man bleeding on the floor.” 

“Oh my god, officer Miller, of course let me take a look at you. Could one of you explain to me how did happened? Seriously Bellamy I leave you alone for a few minutes and you get the nice officer shot.” With Raven knocked out, the stress and tension was finally gone and by the way Bellamy was grinning at my words he also felt how the air around us had suddenly become lighter. Miller was the one to give me the details, as Bellamy was too busy staring at me. 

“Bellamy and Raven suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I was talking to them but Bellamy keep giving me these weird looks trying to send me a message. He eventually gave up and turned to attack Raven, but she was quick pulled a gun out of her jeans and before I had time to comprehend what was happening she shot me. Luckily Bellamy managed to make her lose her balance as she took the shot and it went for my leg instead of more life threatening region.”

“Yes, he was a real hero today.”

“Both of you will have to explain to me what’s the hell is going on, but first I think we should call the station.”

“Where’s my sister?”

“I’ve sent her with the rest of your friends back to town. When you guys didn’t show up we figured something was going on so I sent them ahead. Took a lot of convincing to get her to leave both of you behind.”

“That sounds like Octavia.”

“Sure does.” 

Things had taken a turn for the worst, and we were lucky to both be alive. But having Bellamy next to me, smiling like that, it was hard not to be happy despite everything that had happen. 

**************  
Six months later

We weren’t in some exotic region or a fancy hotel, instead we were in my mother’s living room, but this moment was absolutely perfect. As Lincoln and Octavia finally got to say I do in front of all of us. Bellamy and I exchanged a secret look before returning our attention at the newlyweds. 

The aftermath of what had happened on the island was different for each of us. The boys and their respective girlfriends seemed to deal with it rather well. Their was the occasional nightmare and we all became weary of strangers but overall they recovered pretty well.

Bellamy remained his same old over-bearing brother, but his over protectiveness was kicked up to a whole new level and extended to me as well. For the first couple of weeks after the event, as we were calling it, neither Octavia nor me could go anywhere without keeping Bellamy informed on our whereabouts. He had eventually calmed down, but I knew anytime I was late he would still stress about it, so I tried my best to always be on time for every single one of our dates. 

As for me it took me a long time to get over the guilt I was feeling over putting them all in danger. I knew I wasn’t directly responsible and nobody blamed me, but it didn’t stop me from shutting them out at first. That first week back I hadn’t wanted to see any of them, even Bellamy. But he didn’t give up, thankfully. After the fifth day, I was surprised to find both my parents, together, standing on the other side of the door. Bellamy had gotten in contact with both of them hoping that they could help me move past it. 

The fact that for the first time in a long time we were able to sit together and talk, without any yelling or blaming, made me realized that anything was possible. After that day Bellamy and I grew closer, much closer. He was everything I had ever longed for in a boyfriend. He was caring, attentive and most of all loyal to a fault. We had both risked everything to save each other that day, and we’re doing our best for each other now, I couldn’t ask for anything more. 

Lincoln and Octavia keep putting off the wedding, it took her a long time to admit it to me, not wanting to add more issues to my plate, but Octavia feared they were cursed and it might be better to not get married at all. It was my mother that finally managed to convince her that they weren’t cursed. 

Feelings and circumstances change, most things don’t turn out as we expect them to. That’s why you have to grab hold of your happiness whenever you can, the rest is just ambient noise, focus on the person in front of you and everything else will fall into place.

Octavia was moved into action by those words, but the act of that week she had the entire wedding planned. I also still cherish what my mother said, cause she understood how life sometimes doesn’t go as plan, but what’s important is that you learn to pick yourself up move on. 

Raven and Murphy were currently awaiting their trial, but Miller had not doubt that they would both end up serving a maximum sentence for their actions. I was glad, that they were getting what they deserved in the end, but I promised myself that as soon as their sentence comes out, I would no longer think back on the bad stuff that come out of that horrible week, instead focus on the good. Bellamy was all the good I needed, so I stopped blaming myself for the bad things that happened but instead believed that Bellamy and I grew stronger together during that time and found our happiness. 

“Hey princess this is a happy day what is your crazy brain of yours thinking about?”

“Nothing, I was just looking back on how much we’ve all grown since that day. Look at how happy they both are.”

“Not just them, look around you Clarke, your friends and family, everyone is happy.”

“Even you?”

“Of course I’m happy, my sister just got married and I’m dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room.” Bellamy always the charmer. “How about you, are you happy?”

“Bellamy Blake how could I possibly be miserable with you by my side.”

“Who’s the charmer now.” He was laughing, but suddenly got serious again. I was worried for a minute, until I noticed the corner of his mouth slowly forming his usual smirk.

“I’m glad I found you.”

“So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends our mystery. I hope you enjoyed it; you’re always welcomed to leave a review, good or bad.


End file.
